THE NIGHT FURY
by Musical Dragon Rider
Summary: Okay this is my second story that I made, Basically Its a cross over of HTTYD with spiderman but only HTTYD characters will appear, Hiccup is being bullied since grade school til senior year but it all changes when Astrid broke up with Snotlout and one field trip to the known Laboratory on berk, will Hiccup get the girl of his dreams? can he be the hero of the day? HTTYD Modern AU.
1. The field trip

**Hey guys this is a new story that I'm working on, I was kind of like sleepy one night and I thought of Spiderman since I also like the movie so I was like "WAIT! HOW ABOUT IF I MIX SPIDERMAN AND HTTYD BUT IT ONLY SHOWS THE HTTYD CHARACTERS AND ITS MODERN AGE" so yeah and my friends just looked at me if I was crazy or something. I just embarrassed myself in front of my friends so yeah. By the way I might get some help with the stories that I'm working with my girl best friend, but I treat her as a sister. So yeah other than that read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _This is Berk it snows 9 months of the year and 3 months of spring or summer. In a word, sturdy, old city, new buildings. It may be an old city but we still manage to pull through. The only upsides are the criminals, sure other cities have robbers, murder, but we, we have… Super Villains. My name is Hiccup Haddock the III, my family has been known for our bravery and since almost the first generations of the Haddocks were police. The head of chief of the Police department, Stoick the Vast, they say when he was a kid he arrested 2 super villains, do I believe it? Yes I do because he is my father._

 _Gobber the Belch, my father's best friend or in my case my godfather. Since I have scrawny, fragile frame, I was taken by Gobber as his assistant in the Detective department and gadgets for dealing with Super Villains._

 _My mother was killed when I was a baby, I haven't experienced what mother's love is, neither do I receive love from my father, all he gives me is this disappointed scowl with hatred for me messing things up. I only want to help so I can fit in but somehow it only blows up in front of my face._

 _Next are the people of my age, Fishlegs Ingerman, he has a husky build and blonde hair with small legs, literally so that's why they named him 'Fishlegs'. Next are the Twins, Ruffnut & Tuffnut Thorstons, Tuffnut being the boy since he's tough to do anything, while Ruffnut is rough at doing anything. And the reason they have 'nut' in their names 'cause they drive you nuts in their habit of destroying things, and they're Snotlout's goons to help him bully me. Snotlout Jorgenson, my younger cousin, yes I'm older than him but he has this big ego of being a Jorgenson and his beefy stature makes him big that when I punch him it sprains my hand._

 _And lastly Astrid Hofferson, everyboy in our school goes after her but she turns them down, and the only guy so far that has lasted with Astrid is no other than my cousin Snotlout, I mean they're meant to be, they're both famous in school and well… you get the idea but it disgust me of how Snotlout got chosen to Astrid's boyfriend. Well I really never had a chance with her anyway, not that she would look at me and feel pity._

 _Anyway I study at Berk High and I'm on my last senior year, including Astrid and Fishlegs,the twins and Snotlout are at their first year of senior. *laughs* Seriously? He and Astrid are a couple but they're in different levels, since I'm different from all the others, I'm apparently the smartest one in school, that's why my father decided to let me join in what Gobber was doing in the police. But all that was changed in one field trip that I went on. Okay I think that's enough for my life and I'll let the story take its place._

* * *

Hiccup was seating at the back of the bus with his friend Fishlegs Ingerman, they were talking about the lab they were going to that experimented on lizards with mix genes was abruptly stopped by a football knocked onto Hiccup's forehead, and he perfectly knew where it came from and the sound of the voice just wants him to make sarcastic remark, "Hey yo Fishbone! Gimme back my ball or are you too hurt to do it?" Snotlout sneered as he, the twins and the rest of his gang laughed.

"Alright, here's your ball back" Hiccup said as threw it to Snotlout but only to be dodged and it hit Astrid at the top her head, as she felt the ball hit her she looked at Snotlout in anger, "Why can't you just stop acting like a kid for a moment and just behave like a normal student would do!" she said as she stood up to go find another place to sit.

"Aww c'mon Babe don't be like that. Look I promise I'll behave myself if you just sit back here and me and the guys will stop, alright?"

"No way, you keep making promises and you can't keep them! You promised me that you'd watch me play in my soccer tournament! But instead you and your gang just went out to a bar and got drunk 'til you passed out and woke up in your bed with HUGE headache! You know what?! We're over!" and with that she stomped over to where Hiccup and Fishlegs was seating, while she walked to them, everyone was staring at her and she glared at them to mind their own business. Since the back of the bus can hold four and she glared at the both them to move over and leave her alone 'til they at their destination.

"Uh Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked his friend, but to Hiccup he was glad that Astrid broke up with Snotlout because ever Snotlout cares about is her body and he only treats her like a trophy or something. ' _She broke up with 'Lout. That means I have a chance to be with her'_ he thought but he was snapped out of his train of thoughts went Fishlegs shook him that his head nearly fell of his body.

"H-huh? O-oh Fishlegs what's going on? What happened? Are we there yet?"

"Nothing happened, and yeah we're here but what are you thinking about? You've been quiet when Astrid broke up with Snotlout."

"Uh n-nothing" Hiccup stammered as his face turned red from embarrassment as he and Fishlegs got out of the bus.

By the time everyone got out of the bus to line up their teacher, Alvin Treachery hollered for them to listen, "Alright I want everyone to stay near the group and don't touch anything when we get inside. But I'll allow you to take pictures and take notes because some of the things in here will appear in the test 2 weeks from now, alright?" the students nodded, "Alright, follow me and pay attention to the tour guide as we go"

Everyone did follow their teacher because last time they saw he got mad he nearly trashed the classroom, and all of them agreed not to make him angry. As everyone was following the tour guide, they were amazed that the lab was even bigger than expected and all the scientist were experimenting on different lizards.

"Okay everyone here, we have 6 lizards that have special abilities and the 5 at the bottom are the base G-nome or DNA for the one at top, may I present to you the black lizard, we still haven't named him but soon he will be known in another name." Everyone was awed when they saw the small night fury circling its tank or container if you can put it that way. The students took turns to take pictures, while only two people were at the back of the crowd so they'd take the last turn. They were waiting in line in silence but Hiccup was uncomfortable with it so he decided to break it.

"Hey Fish? Want to take a pic of it?"

"No thanks, I only want to see it and I'll remember it anyway, but thanks though."

Hiccup sighed, as he took a picture of the small black lizard in the corner of his eyes he saw Astrid alone, in front of trying to take a picture of her with the black lizard with difficulty, so he took this opportunity to get close to Astrid and talk to her.

"Uh hey?"

"Hmm?" Astrid turned around to see Hiccup standing behind her holding his Camera, Canon as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Do you want to take a pic?" he said that as he raised his camera for a bit of emphasis. "Yeah sure, send me the pic after the field trip and don't make me look ugly, alright? I have a reputation to keep."

"Yeah, and don't worry I'm a professional with this."

As Astrid took back a few steps near the black lizard's tank, Hiccup took her picture and she decided to take a picture of him with the black lizard as well, little did they know when Astrid took a picture with the night fury she bumped into the table holding the 6 tanks of the lizards. This movement caused the black lizard to wake up and he saw Hiccup standing in front of his tank and it noticed that it's cover was open to make him jump out and crawl onto Hiccup's right arm. Hiccup was oblivious that the black lizard was crawling around his arm from staring at the beautiful Astrid in front of him, taking a picture of him. Just as they were about to go, Astrid thought of taking a pic with him and this made Hiccup nervous because he's getting to take a pic with Astrid, the _Astrid Hofferson_ for crying out loud.

"Oh for Thor's sake Hiccup, just over here already so we can go."

"Y-yeah sure, sorry."

Astrid was holding the camera with her left hand while raised her right hand to make a piece sign and Hiccup put his right hand in his pocket of his jacket while his left arm was around Astrid's shoulder but this made Astrid blush a little and sent a tingling feeling that ran down her spine and her breath was caught as she started the timer of the camera. After 3 seconds the camera flash temporarily blinded them but they got out of it. They were checking their picture but Astrid noticed that Hiccup has his arm around her still, she cleared her throat to get his attention and it certainly snap Hiccup back to his senses.

"Oh… Uh… S-sorry for p-putting my arm around you." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck, this was certainly a habit whenever he gets nervous.

"It's okay. I actually didn't mind you doing that," she said as she pulled her hair at the back of her ear, also slightly blushing, she never had a connection or spark when it came to Snotlout, all he does was inviting her over to his house to get drunk at a party and force her to sleep with him.

"So is it true? That you broke up with 'Lout?"

"Yeah, he never really paid attention to me and never supported me in my matches, it was time that I broke up with him."

"To be honest, he wasn't meant for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said he never paid you any attention and never supported you in your matches. All he cares about is that ego of his, just fame and glory, getting the girl's attention, he really is just a big idiot. I even hate the fact that his my cousin, he just bullies me with the twins. Someday I wish I could punch the daylights out of him. You deserve more better than him Astrid."

That last statement made Astrid giggled at the fact that he wants to hurt Snotlout so bad and looked up at him, she noticed that his eyes were emerald green. His dark auburn hair was shaggy and it's sticking up in different places, she also noticed the changes of his jaw and his cheeks, not like 5 years ago. He was small, scrawny and he was the same height with her but he was taller than her now. She might even need a stool to even out their height, he even looked handsome and… she didn't just think that Hiccup was hot, but its surreal that he is hot. Other than that she's starting to develop feelings for Hiccup, he treated her with respect and he hasn't done any Snotlout deeds. He's like the man who will give her strength, her happiness. He's so, so… dare she not say it… _chivalrous._

"Yeah, I think I'd help you out with that someday but not today."

Hiccup chuckled, "Don't worry I can handle myself dealing with him."

"Hey Astrid!"

They both look to find at the source of the voice and it came from Camicazi, Astrid's best friend, they've been together since pre-school until now to their senior year. Cami was the same with Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs, their last year's as seniors.

"Are you coming or what?!" she yelled at her, her face can show frustration for waiting for her friend to go along with the group.

"Yeah! Just gimme a second!" she turns around to look at Hiccup, "Can you give me the picture tomorrow?" He smiled at her and nodded, "Hey Hic? Friends?" she puts her hand up for him to shake. "Sorry Astrid, I can't be your friend," when he said that, her heart shattered and she looked away but she felt something grab her hand and pull her into someone's chest, and heard a voice, "I'll be your best friend."

Astrid couldn't believe that Hiccup was hugging her! HICCUP HADDOCK! The boy who's body is scrawny but when she was in Hiccup's arm, she felt warm and her heart beating fast. And that's when her mind clicked and made sense, she hugged him back, face turning bright shade of pink.

"Thanks Hic, anyway gotta go, see ya later!" she called as she got out of his embrace and started walking and talking to Cami.

"Alright see ya!" He answered back, waving his right hand, little did he know that the small black lizard was still crawling around his arm and stopped right at the top of his wrist, the sudden movement caused the small black lizard, frightened and bit Hiccup's wrist.

"Ow!" he said as he looked at his wrist, and gasp when he saw the black lizard was out of his tank. When the black lizard stopped and looked at Hiccup, he gave a small snarl and hid in a small space under a table. He looked back and forth to his wrist and to where the black lizard hide, it was aching bad, _very bad_ , but he just shrugged it off thinking it would subside tomorrow.

"Hey Hiccup! C'mon already or the bus is gonna leave without us!"

The said man found who called him, he saw his friend Fishlegs waiting for him at the exit waving his right hand from side to side to get his attention. "Oh yeah right! Coming!" He said as he now started to run to his friend.

Everyone was almost boarding the bus but Hiccup noticed someone who isn't at their seat when they got out of the building and he could already think of what's gonna happen next to him.

"HEY FISHBONE!"

That voice, and by now its annoying and his worst nightmare gonna happen. He breathed in as a sign of courage to turn around and face Snotlout, but when he faced him he suddenly got pulled in the front of his shirt and pushed back to the wall.

"Let me get this straight Fishbone! No one! I repeat no one can touch my girl! Got it?!"

"I hate to break it to you 'Lout but she broke with you at the bus remember?" When Hiccup said this the others snickered from the dumb Snotlout trying to remember of what happened but they got silent when Snotlout glared at them.

"No! She was just kidding about that! And don't try to mess with me Fishbone, I saw what you did to her at the lab a while ago!" Snotlout said as he pressed his meaty pointer at Hiccup's chest.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about? I didn't do anything that'd hurt Astrid."

"Yeah but I saw you taking a pic with her! Your arm around her shoulder!"

"I was just mak-" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence all because of Snotlout's fist collided onto his jaw sending him to the ground, he was really angry that Hiccup could make Astrid happy and he couldn't, he didn't tell anyone about it because they'd think he's a fake or some sort.

"Next time you get near her or humiliate me, you'll wake up into next week got!" He finished and spat at Hiccup's clothes before he left with the twins and his jock buddies.

"Hiccup?!"

The said man froze as he looked up to see her come out of the laboratory, he was afraid to let Astrid see him in this condition, also that she would defend him from Snotlout, he also remember Snotlout's threat when he came near her again, but then again she came at him right now, so there's a difference right?

"H-hey Astrid," he said nervously as he fixed himself tried to hide the bruise he gained from Snotlout.

"Hiccup C'mon or they'll be leaving without you!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

They got on the bus and sat at the back with Fishlegs, but this time they were talking and had Camicazi with them.

"Hey Fish."

"Oh hey Hic, I thought you weren't coming with us and teleport to your house."

"Ha ha, very funny Fish, anyway this is Astrid she'll be sitting here with us from now on I think? And this is… Uh I didn't get your name sorry." Hiccup looked at Camicazi, and she gave him a soft smile that she accepted it.

"It's alright, my name's Camicazi but you can call me Cami for short," she raised her hands for Hiccup and Fishlegs to shake, they gladly accepted and shook it. As the time went by they all got to know each other better and it all stopped when the bus pulled over at Hiccup's house.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" he asked to faced them as he got up and pulled a strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright then, see ya guys tomorrow."

He got out of the bus and walked to the front of the door and knocked, he waited for a couple of minutes and it was answered by a middle aged woman, most likely 40 years old, Long dark auburn hair, and had emerald green eyes, wearing an apron around her and had gloves for baking.

"Hiccup welcome back! I thought you wouldn't be home 'til later?" the old woman asked as she gave him a hug.

"Aye, Thought so too Val, but let's just let him be, at least he's back early," A deep, rough voice said, A burly man emerged from the dining room about 6 feet tall, at least 3 or 4 inches taller than Hiccup, and had red hair, and a red beard. He wore a police uniform and a badge that symbolises Chief of the police.

"Happy to see you too Mom, and Dad," he replied, as the new known people are known as Hiccup's parents, the woman Valka Haddock and the man Stoick Haddock.

"So what do you want to lad? Up for game night?"

"Sorry Dad, maybe next time. I've got a small headache right now, I think I'll just lie down a bit." Hiccup said as he started to go up the stairs that leads to his room.

Stoick looked at his wife and asked, "What do you think is the matter with him?"

"I don't know, but I think its just a bug, he'll get better eventually," she replied as she went back to cooking.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT?! I WAS JUST THINKING OF A SCHEDULE TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN I WOULD UPDATE OR POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OR STORY, ANYWAY IF LET'S SAY RIGHT NOW AFTER 2 WEEKS THAT'S MY REGULAR SCHEDULE TO UPDATE THE STORIES, AND IF I UPDATE IT IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS OR 4 DAYS THEN THAT MEANS I HAD FREE TIME TO MYSELF TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.**

 **AGAIN IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY JUST REVIEW OR PM AND TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE A 'WHAT IF' STORY OF HTTYD, ALRIGHT?! ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING, ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL, SEE YA LATER AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	2. What's happening to me?

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER IN 'THE NIGHT FURY', I READ ONE REVIEW THAT HIS MOTHER DIED, YEAH SORRY I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN THAT VALKA IS HICCUP'S STEP MOM HIS REAL MOM IS INGRID WHO DIED FROM A SUPERVILLAIN. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE LIKE 'RAD I THOUGHT VALKA IS HICCUP'S REAL MOM' AND 'WAIT DIDN'T HICCUP'S MOTHER DIE?'. BASICALLY WHAT I DID IS LIKE I SWITCH PLACES AND YA KNOW MOSTLY ALL FANFICS ARE LITERALLY THE SAME THAT HICCUP'S REAL MOM IS VALKA, SO I WAS LIKE 'MAYBE I SHOULD SWITCH THINGS UP, SO MINE WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS' I'M NOT SAYING THAT MOST FANFICS ARE LIKE… IDK WHAT WORD TO USE 'HATE' OR 'DISLIKE' BUT SOMETHING NEGATIVE. I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING DIFFERNET. SO YEAH ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **P.S NO HARD FEELINGS FOR OTHER AUTHORS I SRSLY DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU.**

* * *

-Hiccup's POV-

 _-Hiccup's room-_

I was in my room, lying in bed when all of a sudden I felt hot. My body sweating like I was in a desert, like I'm about to melt into a puddle. I got up, went in front of the mirror checking if I had anything wrong with my face, I took off my shirt and threw it at the laundry bin. I stared at my body for eternity but it was only like a whole minute. I looked at the black lizard's bite mark and I saw it very swollen, I then noticed that there was something black covering my wrist, I looked at them and touched it. It felt smooth, yet at the same time rough.

' _What is this?'_ I thought, I looked back at the mirror trying to check if there's anything else wrong with me, then all of a sudden I got drowsy. My eyelids felt heavy, I tried to fight it back but alas I couldn't stop the tiredness. I fell on top of the edge of the bed, I was slipping and couldn't regain my balance before I could hit the ground, I lied down on the floor and pulled my blanket with me and slowly closed my eyes thinking.

' _What did the black lizard do to me?'_ with my final thought I slept through the whole morning.

* * *

-Astrid's POV-

 _-Inside the bus-_

The bus dropped Hiccup off to his house, as he stood up I saw his jaw slightly turning purple. ' _What happened to him? Did he get beat up? Who beat up Hic-'_ I couldn't finish my thought because I already knew who beat up Hiccup. _'Snotlout'_ I thought as my fist clenched in anger, why would he beat Hiccup up when he didn't do anything to him?

I turned to Cami and Fishlegs, they were talking about the black lizard then I heard Cami say, "Did you know the black lizard got out of his tank before we left?"

Now that caught my attention, I definitely need to hear this, "Wait what? You mean it's got out from it's tank?" I asked, my voiced filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, literally gone. Like poof it just vanished into thin air," Cami replied back.

"H-how? Last time I saw it was when me and Hiccup took a picture with it."

"I don't know but who knows, there must've been a crack or something." This time Fishlegs answered, _'How could it be gone? Huh? The authorities will handle it no doubt'_ I thought, I was so deep in thought of how the black lizard got out of it's tank that I didn't notice the last person I ever wanted to see sat right next to me, his arm around my shoulders. I snapped back into reality by the movement, I looked at my left and saw him. Snotlout. ' _Speaking of Snotlout,'_ as I thought, I got up and punched him right on the nose and I could've sworn I heard, _Crack!_

"OW! Babe?! What was that for?!" He asked, really? He's that dumb to remember? Gods, now I know why I wanted to broke up the time we got together.

"That was for hurting Hiccup! And Don't you ever call me babe again or you'll regret it!" I snapped at him.

"Why?! Why are you defending him?! He's just a _useless Fishbone,"_ he retorted, alright that's it he has gone way pass that! No one ever insults my Hiccup and gets away with it. I grabbed his arm, holding it with a tight death grip that could snap, then I pushed his arm backwards all the way to where his back is, resulting from him, screaming and whimpering like wounded puppy. While I was doing that, I couldn't help but be shocked of what I thought, ' _Did I just say "_ _ **My Hiccup**_ _"?'_ I was back in my thought thinking and torturing Snotlout, before I could do anymore damage, the bus stopped at my house. Great, just when I had fun punishing Snotlout, then it had to be ruined.

"Next time I hear or see you insult or anything that'd hurt Hiccup, then you're gonna receive much more than what you experienced right now, GOT. IT?"

All he could was nod, not trusting his voice because of the pain. I got up while I took my bag and slung a strap on my shoulder, went out of the bus. I opened the door and was greeted by a small bird perching onto my shoulder.

"Hey Stormfly. I'm happy to see you too," I said as I scratched her behind her head, she squawk and nested on my shoulder. I looked around the house, it was just an ordinary house like everyone's else, I smelled something cooking at the kitchen, I went in and saw my mother, "Hi mom!" I said cheerfully as I walked up to her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, did something happened?" she asked.

"Yeah you could say something like that."

"Oh no, what happened now?"

"Let's just say I broke up with my annoying and dumb boyfriend," I said. She stopped cooking and looked at me with wide eyes, her eyes were the same as mine but darker shade. Her eyebrows raised up, like it could be remove, "Y-you broke up with Snotlout?" I nodded, "Oh thank Odin, you don't know how long I wanted you to break up with him and just give him a piece of my mind," she said as she let out a chuckle.

"Believe me mom, I feel the same and don't worry I already done that because he kept on bullying Hiccup."

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, wait. You mean Hiccup Haddock? Our neighbour out back?" she asked as she resumed cooking.

"Yeah that's him and - wait he lives at the back of our house?" Does he really lives out back? Why didn't I notice it before?

"Is something the matter Astrid?" my mom asked, I shook my head as a no. I was glad she snapped me out of my thoughts or my mom would think I like Hiccup, but to be honest, even though I just talked to him once and that was today, it was a good feeling, that it makes my heart beat fast. I was near to the clearing then my mom asked me a question that caught me off guard.

"Do you want to see him?" I turned a bright shade of red as my eyes grew big like it wouldn't fit my head anymore.

"N-no! I-I don't w-want to s-s-see him n-n-now… I'm sure he's t-tired from t-the… uh… Field Trip that's right!"

My mom raised an eyebrow when she heard and saw my reaction, ' _Please don't, Please don't'_ I thought but to my dismay and my mother's excitement she can see right through me.

"Does my Astrid like Hiccup?" my mother teased, now I couldn't find an excuse so I did what would any kid got caught.

I sighed heavily, "Yes I like Hiccup," I admitted, I braced for more teasing but it never came instead I was hugged by my mom, "Uh mom? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, its just you found a right man for you," ' _Wait? Right man for me?! Don't tell me she… OH NO!'_

"Mom we just met today! And you're already saying his the right man for me?! Why?!"

"Oh you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Hiccup comes here to do some of the heavy work and lawns the yard from time to time. I paid him the first time he did but he refused, he said that he wouldn't like to take the money just because he did the work that I can't, just a satisfied neighbour or friend is all enough for him."

"Oh," that was all I could say about it, _'Hiccup did the heavy work in our house without payment? I need to talk him about it sometime.'_ I thought.

"Anyway mom I think I'll rest for a while so I can go to my afternoon session," I said as I walked to the stairs to get to my room. I wonder what Hiccup is doing? And I should talk to him of how he did the work for me and my mom, I also have to thank him for it. I walked to my closet to change into PJ's, after I got changed, I plopped down onto my bed like a fallen soldier and fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

-3 hours later-

I woke up at 12:00 noon, then I realized that I still had school. Ugh does school really need have an afternoon session? I hate it when I don't have the afternoon for myself. I lazily got up and changed out of my PJ's, I wore a red top, blue leggings, brown skirt. I braided my hair into a one side braid that fall to my shoulder, and wore a headband to keep my bangs out of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror to check if I was messed up.

"Mom! I'm going to school now!" I called to my mom as I walked down the stairs to the door.

"Alright sweetie, say hi to Hiccup for me," my mom said with a wink to me, that stopped me from walking and I turned to face my mom blushing furiously.

"M-MOM!"

"Hahaha, don't worry sweetie I won't tell anyone but just be back," before she could say anything else I opened the door and slam it from frustration, and I walked down the path to where school is.

' _Yep that definitely went better than it would go,'_ I thought.

* * *

-Hiccup's POV-

-Same time and Hiccup's room-

I woke up on the floor, a blanket draped over me, I looked around to where I was then I remembered that I got back from the field trip and I fell asleep while I thought what did the black lizard do to me. Wait? What did the black lizard do to me? I got up and fixed my bed and other stuff, then I noticed I was shirtless, just wearing pants. I walked to my closet where my clothes are, then I saw a glimpse of myself, I stopped in my tracks and faced the mirror. What I saw was unbelievable, my body was not scrawny nor fragile anymore instead it was filled with muscles, literally. Like I could lift my dad without effort, ' _What happened to me? Is this a dream or something?'_ I thought, just to be sure I pinched myself and I found myself awake staring at my body with amazement. ' _Okay definitely not a dream, but how did this happen to me?'_ I asked myself in my mind, then I noticed where the black lizard bit me, at my wrist, that it wasn't swelling anymore, it's just a bite mark. ' _Well there's a scar for me to add to my nicknames'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hiccup?! Are you alright in there?" my step-mom asked **(A/N: Again I'm sorry that I confused you about Hiccup's mom died just go to the reviews or I left a note at the beginning of this.)** , as she knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Have you changed yet?" When she said that, I looked at myself one more time and smirked a little.

"Yup, Big change," ' _I wonder what other things the black lizard did to me?'_ I couldn't help but wonder of the different effects the black lizard did to me, I was so deep in thoughts about the black lizard I was snapped back into reality by my step-mom.

"Well get ready then, or you're going to be late."

"Oh right," I replied back, I walked back to my closet to get a new shirt, I took a black shirt with a red logo of dragon **(The strike class symbol that's in the book of dragons.)**. I was about to put on my shirt then I noticed at the other house there was a figure changing, I couldn't see well through the curtains but I saw a strand of blonde hair by the gap of the window and I already knew who was there, Astrid. Oh right I clean their front lawn carry heaving things for Mrs. Hofferson since I started High school.

I saw her changing clothes, I blushed a bit but I didn't see her in her underclothes so that wouldn't mean I'm a stalker. I looked at myself and back at her, I breathed in, and sighed in content.

"Oh well, I guess things won't go wrong today I suppose," I put on my shirt and got out of my room and went down the stairs. When I was nearly down the stairs I wall run at the end and landed on my feet **(Like how** **Peter Parker did in the very first movie)**.

"Oh Hiccup, I thought you were sick," my step-mom said, I smiled at her, ever since my dad married Valka, she's always been nice to me, she always took care of me like I'm her child. She couldn't give birth to a child, in other words barren. I might not know my real mother but I love my birth mom and step-mom.

"Never better," I replied.

"Hold up!" my dad said as I was nearing the door, I turned around to look at him and I saw him glare at me. Ever since my birth mom died, my dad thinks it's my fault. He can't even show some love to me, he always doesn't seem happy when he sees me, he just glares at me without Valka noticing him.

"How are your grades?"

"Uh… t-they're fine, they're a-average." I stuttered out.

"Average is not acceptable to me, I want you to have an A plus on your tests or report card, do you hear me?!"

"Sir, yes sir," yes I said that, but hey since I joined the detective team with my uncle Gobber or my godfather, I always say that to my dad when he works. Gobber is like a father figure to me, he listens to my ideas and makes them with me at the Police Station. I grabbed my bag and got out of the house, I went around the street then I heard door slam shut, a person came out of the house and walked fast. Then my eyes went wide, it was Astrid.

* * *

-No one's POV-

-Sidewalk-

Astrid was walking down the streets to get to school as fast as her legs would let her. She stopped to take a break, little did she know that Hiccup was walking behind her as well. He also stopped when he saw her stop, he was admiring her blonde hair, her figure she might even be the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"Hey Astrid, I don't know if you know this but, I want to tell you something," Hiccup mumbled to himself and stopped as he was trying to think what to say next.

"Do you want to walk to school together so we could have each other's company…"

Astrid was looking at her watch then a car pulled over by her left, it was her friend Camicazi.

"Hey Ast, need a ride?"

"Y-yeah, it sure hell a lots beats walking," she got in the car, buckled her seatbelt. Just as Camicazi was about to drive, Astrid saw Hiccup using the side mirror and smiled to herself, then Cami drove off.

"Or not…" Hiccup said as he watched Cami's car slowly turn into a small speck of grey. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bus. So with wide eyes and thinking what he should do, he did what every other student would do if they got left by the bus, he ran trying to catch it, he was beside it while tapping the side of bus and screaming out that his lungs could muster.

"HEY! STOP THE BUS!" he shouted, but the people in the bus just laughed at him and told the driver to 'go faster'.

"HEY! STOP!" he said as he tore a piece of banner that was attached to the bus. He tore the banner again in frustration, he looked at his hand then he realized how could he catch up to the bus just by running and rip out a banner like it's paper?

' _What is happening to me today?'_ Hiccup thought, as he resumed walking to school, school was about to start lunch and it was only 30 minutes left, it was only 25 minute walk from where he was now. So with that he continued walking to school. ' _This is going to be an eventful day'_ that was his last thought when he turned round in a corner.

* * *

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR TODAY GUYS, AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE MIX UP AND THE CONFUSION. MY MIND IS SOMEWHERE ELSE, I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WAS PLANNING SOMETHING ON VALENTINE'S SO YEAH AND EXAM IS NEXT WEEK SO I WON'T BE MAKING FANFICS FOR A WEEK.**

 **AGAIN PLS REVIEW AND SUGGEST IDEAS BECAUSE LIKE I SAID MY MIND IS SOMEWHERE ELSE. OKAY THAT'S ALL SEE YA LATER AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	3. The unexpected happened

**Hey! Wazzup peoplez?! I am so sorry about not updating, I have been running errands lately and things just got harder in school. Anyway I read the reviews and I like give or say thank you to all of you especially Midnight510 and Professor Sassafras.**

 **Midnight510 was I think the first who read my other story and then this one, idk but thank you for supporting me and giving me information about things idk in HTTYD, I'm ashamed of myself I love HTTYD and I call myself a fan but I don't even know Hiccup and Stoick's height.**

 **And for Professor Sassafras, I read your review and can I say or throw it out there that's one long review, I had to read it like three or five times to understand it. You've pointed out that I did a great job of writing this story and giving a high intense moment that makes you guys expect something about to happen or a cliff hanger for short and I don't know why I had to make an explanation long than I meant to.**

 **Again thank you once again for the support and the positive reviews, its okay if you have something to say negative I'll just take as a compliment and again don't be shy to say if have a suggestion for the story and if you like that I'm going to make a 'what if' story of hiccup leaves berk with astrid and discovers something incredible while they're travelling.**

 **That's all and hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

-No one's POV-

-The sidewalk-

Hiccup was running through the streets when he realized that he was gonna be late for his afternoon class. He was following Astrid to school and try to walk her to school, but alas his friend Camicazi that he just met a while ago and Astrid's best friend picked Astrid up then drove to school. He was going to walk again to school, however while he watch Cami's car drive away into a small red speck, the school bus drove by with kids inside taunting him to catch up with them.

Which he fell for it and ran to catch up to the bus anyway. In under normal circumstances when he runs to catch the bus he would be left to eat its dust in just 5 seconds but it didn't happened, instead he ran with it. Side by side while he pats the side of the bus to tell the driver to stop. Unfortunately the bus driver also likes to taunt and torture him whenever he gets the chance to do it.

He ran along the bus for about two and a half minutes, which surprised him. Anyway back on track, he was running for about ten minutes to get to school ever since he left the area of where he gain the same amount of speed or even more than the bus. After a few seconds he arrived outside of the school, and he looked at his watch to check the time, he read ' _11:55 am, YES! I have 5 minutes to spare! Guess I better go to the canteen to eat.'_ he thought. He went inside the school and headed straight to his locker first to get his books.

After that he walk through the hall to where the canteen is, only to bumped into Snotlout.

"What did you do to Astrid that made her punch me in the face?" he asked. His jock buddies formed a circle around them to make sure he doesn't escape.

"What do you mean? I didn't do or tell Astrid to do that to you. But you actually deserve it that made a great improvement to your face to look like more of a pig," he muttered the last statement to himself that Snotlout couldn't hear him, but Snotlout's Jock buddies heard it and started snickering to themselves only to be stopped when Snotlout gave them a glare telling them to shut up. He looked back at Hiccup again and held the collar of his shirt while he pulled him close, faces near each other.

"I told you once and I'm gonna tell you again, Leave. My. Astrid. Alone." He said with a glare. With that he pulled away from Hiccup and shove his shoulder to his as a message to do it or he'll be in big trouble.

Hiccup watched Snotlout and his Jock buddies leave with him with a small pain in his left shoulder. Normally he would have a bruise by the time he got home but with his new secret body build, all he got was like push that would make him back up a few steps. "What'd I do if I give him a piece of my mind," Hiccup grumbled. He continued walking through the hallway until a voice called his name and made him stop walking.

"Hey Hiccup!" he whipped his head around and saw Fishlegs, Camicazi and Astrid standing near the entrance of the canteen. They waved their hands and smiled at him. He was more focused on Astrid though her smile is unlike any other smiles that he saw from girls he met . Yet she's also the most beautiful girl that he ever known. He might not be like Snotlout with the muscles, handsomeness, great in sports talents, and popularity, but he knows he can be a better guy than Snotlout is. Sure he's scrawny, wait actually he isn't scrawny anymore. He was still thin but lean with muscles. Muscles that can make girls drool all over him. He also has his intelligence and creativity that makes him, _him._ He might be popular or yet overthrow Snotlout out of his seat of King of the school and Astrid was still Queen of the school which gives him a great opportunity to seal the deal with Astrid.

He walked to where they are and greeted, "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"I just got a new book from my parents when I got home from the field trip," Fishlegs stated.

"Well I just did some of the assignments given to us," Camicazi said.

But Hiccup noticed Astrid didn't say anything, she was just staring at him like he's grown a beard like his father had. He looked to where his back is faced and saw no one, she was literally staring at him. ' _Uh is she staring at my face? Do I have something on my face?'_ he thought.

"Uh Astrid, Are you okay?" he asked.

She snapped back to reality and blushed, a slight pink of embarrassment that she was staring at him.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

"Is there something on my face? 'cause you were staring at me like for a whole minute."

She looked at him wide eyed. Then she looked away and pulled her bangs behind her ear while nervously played with her hair, "S-sorry, I just noticed how handsome you are now."

All of three of them looked at her in disbelief and surprised especially Hiccup. ' _Did she literally just say that I was handsome?'_ he thought as his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Oh... Thanks, no one has ever said that to me before," he chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, what did you do when you got back home?" he asked.

"Oh me? I just slept, I was really tired from the field trip and from punching Snotlout before I went down the bus," She replied.

"Yeah I bumped into him a while ago, he was really pissed at me and just pushed me with his shoulder."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Ow jeez! Can't you guys shout any louder? My ears will surely explode by then."

"Hiccup its not funny! What Snotlout did to you was a mistake, I'm going to go teach him a lesson n-"

Hiccup cut Astrid off, "Astrid, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asked as they all crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh for the love of Thor- do you guys have such little faith in me? 'cause I'm hurt, I truly am hurt." Hiccup faked being hurt as I put my hand over my chest.

"Anyway I need to go to the library with Cami, we aren't gonna eat lunch." Fishlegs said as he gestured to himself and Cami who was at Astrid's side.

"Yeah we still have some assignments to finish."

"Bye guys," they said as they went to the library. Leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone.

"So do you want to get something to eat at the canteen?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I haven't eaten anything when I got home."

"Well come on then."

* * *

-Hiccup's POV-

-At the Canteen-

I sat down near the entrance to wear the hallway is. I was waiting for Astrid to come back with her tray of food, I had a packed lunch so I wouldn't have to use my money.

I then heard footsteps; I looked behind me and saw Astrid nearing the table. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

I went back to eating but stopped when I heard Astrid slipped and threw her tray up in the air. I caught her, my arm around her waist and she instantly snaked her arms around my neck, then she looked at me in surprise and gratitude, then I noticed that the tray was still in the air, it was about to dropped onto the floor and I caught it with ease my hand underneath it. Then I caught all of the food that occupied the tray just moving my hand holding the tray from side to side before I could even stop what I was doing and register it in my mind.

I looked down at Astrid still staring at me in surprise and gratitude but it changed when she watched me catch all of her food, it turned into shocked and disbelief.

"Wow..." that was all she could say. She might think I'm a freak just by doing that. I sighed mentally, ' _Well there goes my chance being with her,'_ I thought.

"Hiccup? What was that?" she asked still shock and her mouth hanging slightly.

"Um... It's nothing," I shrugged.

"NOTHING?! THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" I pulled her up to her feet and helped her sit down, I went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Um... Just a little secret of mine," I chuckled nervously, all the while scratching the back of my neck.

"Whatever your reason behind it, Its still amazing!" I blushed a bit when she said that.

"You think so?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Of course," she pulled a strand of hair behind her hair and looked down slightly, "By the way thank you for catching me back there," she said.

"Hey anything for you Ast." I mentally smacked myself, ' _Really Hiccup?! Really?! I just had to say "_ anything for you" _and give her a nickname! Well I just made myself look like a fool.'_ I told myself.

I was so deep in thought that I was snapped back to reality by Astrid giggling. Wait what?! Astrid giggling? She was giggling behind her hand. And I didn't expect what would happen next, she stood up and sat next to me. Then she leaned in and kissed my cheek, and lay her head on my shoulder.

The kiss made my neck and face red, and I could feel the heat getting more stronger when she laid her head down on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, should I drape my arm around her shoulder or snake my arm around her waist. I just did nothing and let her be, if she's comfortable doing what she's doing then I'm comfortable with it too.

We talked a bit in the same position when she sat down next to me. I even tried to feed her which she gladly accepted, she also did the same thing with me. We were still talking then we were interrupted.

"RRIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Well I guess its time for class."

"Yeah at least we're all in the same classes," she replied. Now that she mentioned it, we both have the same classes. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

-inside the gym-

It was our last class, gym class. Ever since I was small I hated that class, but with my new lean body I couldn't help but be excited about it.

We went down to the gym and we found Mr Peter, he looks like 30 years old, his hair color was slightly dark red. He wore the uniform of the of the school's basketball coach.

"Alright people, every one to the locker room and get changed, we're going to do basketball drills then after that, you can have free time." Every one of us cheered and left to changed in the locker room, all of us would wear shorts and a plain shirt or a jersey that would be comfortable to wear while we're playing.

* * *

-Inside the locker room-

After a few minutes of changing we were done and went back, but someone blocked my path. I looked up and saw Snotlout looking pissed as ever with four of his jock buddies. I completely forgot that we both had the same gym class even though we're in different levels.

"Stay away from my girl useless or else." He threatened me, well I certainly had enough of this.

"Or what Snotlout, you going to tell the teachers? That would only ruin your reputation and image of this school." I said smugly.

"So you want to learn a lesson by me beating you in basketball?" he laughed, "I hate to break it to you Fishbone that I'm the star player in the football team."

"So you aren't good at basketball then?" I asked.

"is that a challenge useless? 'cause I can beat you easily," he said with a smirk.

"Actually yes, and I'm sure and I know that I will win," I grinned.

"Well your loss useless." He walked out of the room with his jock buddies. As soon as he went outside he was already swarmed by most of the girls.

I went out and I met Astrid with Camicazi. They looked at me, eyes in disbelief, ' _Great what now?'_ I thought.

"Hiccup is that you?!" Astrid asked completely bewildered of something while Camicazi has her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously, "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Y-you're arms, it's changed. I-i-it's filled with –" Astrid was cut off by Camicazi and finished her sentence for her, "It's filled with muscle!" she exclaimed out loud. This of course got every one's attention especially the girls that were ogling Snotlout.

I really regret my decision thinking that having muscles will get someone to notice me, but instead I get drooled over by Snotlout's fan girls or... maybe my fan girls since they just left Snotlout there bewildered and mouth hanging open.

I didn't want attention now, I tried to separate myself from the girls and searched where Astrid and Camicazi were. After a few minutes of searching through the sea of girls I found them both, Camicazi was laughing her head off while Astrid was wearing a face filled with different emotions; Bewildered, shocked, happy, and... _anger and jealousy?_

Is Astrid angry because of the fact the there were many girls near me? Is Astrid jealous because the girls were clinging to my arm? Hold on clinging to my arm?! I looked at both of my arms and I can see that they are clinging to my arm. I shook at my arm so they'd let go of me, "Uh girls, could you please let go of me? We still have gym class." I reasoned with them, yet nobody listen. Then a loud sound cut through the noise.

It was coach or Mr Peter, "Right I want the every one of you to stop fighting all over one person!" he looked around if anyone was not listening to them. He nodded his head in a confirmation, "Good, now I want the girls to go first and the boys last."

Every girl groaned in disappointment except Astrid and Camicazi, they sighed in relief. Since both of them are a great team when it comes to sports.

The girls grouped into 4 groups then they played with each other. Astrid and Cami's team was winning and they seemed like they haven't ran out of energy. Finally they stopped playing and it was our boys' turns.

But all of a sudden coach Peter whistled to gain our attention, "Alright, I was just informed that two from the boys would like to play a one versus one game," ' _So that's what Snotlout meant by my loss. Well he's wrong about my loss, it's actually his,'_ I thought.

"It'll be Snotlout Jorgenson versus Hiccup Haddock."

Every single one of them gasped and turned to me then Astrid came by my side with Camicazi wide eyed expression on their faces, "H-Hiccup! You're not going to accept this are you?!" Astrid asked, I can hear the concern in her voice. ' _Why is she concerned about me?'_

"Actually I am. I told you Astrid I can handle myself," I held her hand to reassure and gave her a smile.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive, besides someone has to dent Snotlout's ego, and it might as well be me since he keeps bullying me. It's time for a little revenge." I said with a wink.

"O-okay," she then pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back, I rubbed her back reassuring that I will win.

I broke our embrace and I faced Snotlout. I can see him glaring at me just hugging Astrid. I smirked at him and I went to the court, we'll only be using half of it since it's just the two of us.

* * *

-Astrid's POV-

I was worried for Hiccup, ever since that time I chatted with my mom about him my feelings for him was slowly increasing with the times I spent with him. Now I understand, even though I just met him properly this morning, I like him or maybe even _more_.

We were having a good time, but to be honest I was having a great time with him. I don't get this kind of feelings with Snotlout. Snotlout's touch sends shivers in my body whenever he makes out with me, it's the serious but hurtful and no emotion. but when I'm with Hiccup, he's like my other half that I didn't know about, his touch makes me feel warm, and he's arms around me he's like my armour that protects me from the bad. His touch not only makes me feel warm, it's also serious but he treats me like I'm a delicate flower, the kind and gentle touch that makes my heart beat fast.

Now I get to witness that Hiccup might lose and get hurt from Snotlout's arrogance and idiotic attitude. I was so deep in thought when Cami shook me a bit.

I shook my head and blinked thrice and looked at her, she senses my concern and anger, "Astrid are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking."

"Hey don't worry about Hiccup, he said he'll win and he will. Just have faith in him and he'll be back to you," she said. ' _Wait? Back to me?'_ I thought.

"What do you mean back to me?"

"Astrid I know what's going with you," she smirked.

"Y-you do?" I looked at Hiccup and I saw that he was warming up and stretching to be ready.

"Yep, plus it's obvious when you're with him. Not only that I also saw you two at the canteen," she grinned. I blushed like I've never blushed before, ' _She saw us in that position! Oh Thor I'm not gonna hear the end of it!'_ I mentally screamed and slapped myself.

"Guess there's no hiding it anymore is there?" I asked as I glanced back at Cami. She hummed in agreement.

I sighed, "Okay fine! I like him, I just found that out today and I don't know if he has the same feelings for me! Is that what you want?! Are you happy now Cami?!" I exclaimed at her, then noticed her tearing up. "Cami I'm so sorry, I overreacted that you might tease me about it. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not crying because you shouted at me," she said.

"Y-you're not?" I asked confused.

"I'm crying because my best friend has found someone that she loves."

"Oh..." that was all I could say. ' _Stupid stupid! Why did I assume that Cami would do that to me, she never does! I'm ashamed of myself.'_

"Besides I also know that he likes you too," she giggled. I snapped my to her direction with a bewildered and wide eyed look.

"H-he does?"

"Fishlegs told me many times, but the only people who knows about is you, me and Fishlegs. Also he's trying to prove it to you that, just listen to them now." I was confused but reluctantly looked at them and heard them talking.

"Useless!" I stiffened and closed my hands into fists, I hate it when Snotlout calls him that.

"If I win, you have to be my servant for a week and leave Astrid alone because she's mine," ' _ME?! HE OWNS ME?! WHY I OUGHTA –'_

"Fine but if I win, you have to leave me and Astrid alone, also news flash she isn't anyone's to begin with." I looked at Camicazi surprised and shock, "Did he just defend me?" I asked, she only hummed saying 'yes'.

"Alright then, let's get started, Hiccup's ball. On my whistle... 1... 2... 3... PRREEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" coach Peter said.

I watched Hiccup play and shockingly he's actually good. He moves fast that Snotlout has a hard time trying to keep up with him, even though he is the football's star player he can't even touch Hiccup. Hiccup dribbled the ball side to side and did a sham god move and a cross over which he left Snotlout behind. He ran as he dribbled and unexpectedly dunked the ball! He dunked it! I looked at Cami asking how did he do that! She just shrugged and we continued watching.

It was Snotlout's ball, he was dribbling and moved towards the ring but Hiccup swiped the ball out of his hand. He's not only light on his feet or good in offense, he's also good in defence which is really rare in players or people. He dribbled the ball to the ring and Snotlout was in front of him but he easily dodged him and lay up the with a trick. All of us girls cheered for Hiccup but I was much louder than the rest of them.

"GO ON HICCUP! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Chill girl! He still needs eight points to win," Cami stated.

He looked at me, he gave me a smile and winked at me. ' _Not only he's handsome now, but he's also hot whenever he winks! OMG! I think might faint,'_ I thought.

* * *

Minutes has passed and the score was Hiccup with seven points while Snotlout trailed with none. He just needs three more points to win.

It was Snotlout's ball again and he worn out while Hiccup doesn't seem to be tired even a little bit. Heck he hasn't sweat in the slightest.

The crowd cheered again, including the boys. They never witnessed someone so skilful and as good as Hiccup. Snotlout was glaring at Hiccup the whole time yet he's trying he's best not to show any fatigue.

Snotlout was dribbling the ball and positioned himself to at the three point arc, he shot the ball but in a swift motion Hiccup blocked the ball. Of course we all said the same thing even the coach "OHHHHHHHH! GOT HIM!" we all shouted.

We all watched Hiccup dribble the ball with his left hand, as he watch Snotlout trying to steal it from him. He was seven points and all he needed was three points so he went outside the three point area where we expected to shoot already but instead he went farther away from it.

"How is he going to shoot that far away?!" I exclaimed at Camicazi whose eyes were wide as plates.

He positioned near the half-court line and he took his shot. Snotlout was smiling thinking it wouldn't but the rest of us gasped and waited while Hiccup only smirked. His shot went through the ring!

Everyone was loss at words, nothing could be heard except for Snotlout's panting and cursing.

It felt like an eternity when in reality it was only for thirty seconds that I broke the silence, "HE SCORED!" I screamed.

Everyone cheered and started clapping while I broke into a sprint towards him. By the time I reached down the bleachers I saw him standing with open arms greeting me in an embrace but I had another thing in mind. Before I could stop and register what I was doing, I ran to him and crashed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

 **Leave a review, a suggestion or a pm and decide if I should make a 'what if' story!**

 **That's all! SO SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	4. Fighting and a father's love

**Hey! And I am back with another chapter here in THE NIGHT FURY!**

 **Okay there's only one vote so far if I should make a 'what if' story, so again I'd like to remind the people who are reading this that leave a review below and say that you vote or would like to read one. But I'll be making it on the end of March because that'd be my summer time or vacation (Philippine summer time), yeah if anyone would like to suggest something I'm an open book.**

 **Anyway that's all and Enjoy!**

* * *

-No one's POV-

-Inside the Gym-

Hiccup stood still, his eyes were wide as saucers. He beaten Snotlout in basketball just by himself and he scored ten with Snotlout trailed with nothing. He heard the other students cheering and saw Astrid sprinting towards him, he crouched down with open arms to receive a hug, instead he received a kiss from Astrid, ' _Astrid just kissed me!'_ he thought.

Astrid felt disappointed that he didn't kiss back so she pulled away, but she was stopped when Hiccup's arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her back, Astrid went limp when he kissed back, the kissed was filled with emotions in it, it had every bit of emotion that Hiccup had for her, now Astrid knew what her mother meant _the right man for her_. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss and looked at her oceanic blue eyes, he saw happiness and love in it, it just made his heart beat faster than ever before. They both have the same thing in their minds. _LOVE._ They love each other, but they were too afraid to say it to them, thinking that they'd reject each other.

Unknown to them Snotlout was fuming, his face was red and sweaty, his ears was almost smoking like a train, his eyes was only filled with anger, jealousy and hatred towards Hiccup. Snotlout was the best among everything; he shouldn't lose to a fishbone like Hiccup, which just made things even worse. Without any warning he threw a ball towards Hiccup and Astrid, every bit of anger filled his strength once more. Hiccup's sharp senses picked up danger and without any hesitation whatsoever, he pulled Astrid to the side and caught the ball without looking at the direction from where it came from.

Every single one of the students gasped in shocked and disbelief. How could someone like Hiccup, who was thin and weak pull Astrid aside to avoid getting hit by the ball and catch it with one hand without looking at it. Hiccup glanced at where Snotlout was standing, he was sure that he was the one who threw the ball, he looked at Snotlout's posture, face.

' _Yep definitely Snotlout,'_ Hiccup confirmed in his thoughts. He dropped the ball and faced Snotlout, Snotlout raised his fists, getting ready to fight. "I TOLD YOU THAT ASTRID WAS MINE YOU FUCKING FISHBONE!" Snotlout yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunge at Hiccup who easily dodged it. Astrid stayed away as she went to Camicazi and watched with her; soon everyone was watching the fight expecting Hiccup to fight back, but he didn't. He kept on dodging Snotlout's swift punches, Snotlout got tired as he looked at the twins, he gestured his head at Hiccup asking to tackle him to the ground. The twins easily understood and went behind Hiccup, Astrid noticed what they were going to do, she was about to scream when one of Snotlout's jock buddies put a hand on her mouth to stop her from warning Hiccup.

Hiccup heard a muffled noise and saw Astrid being held by Hans, one of Snotlout's jock buddies, the second best player in the football team, then he noticed the twins were gone. He glanced at Snotlout who was smiling, the twins already behind him, they counted to three with their fingers and charged at Hiccup. Hiccup's senses triggered, the only thing that he could think of the twins were behind him, so he jumped up as he did a backflip and landed in a crouched position. When the twins missed Hiccup, they didn't stop instead they went head on and they crashed into Snotlout, making them fall to the ground. The crowd laughed a bit even the coach, the twins and Snotlout got up.

"All yours man," The male twin, Tuffnut said.

"Yep, you're on your own," Ruffnut said, the female twin of Tuffnut. Snotlout charged at Hiccup delivering punches quickly, only to be dodged again. Eventually Hiccup grew tired of the dodging game so the last two punches he blocked them and caught left Snotlout's wrist, he twisted Snotlout's arm forcing him to cringe to the left leaving his chest exposed. Hiccup punched him in the chest, sending him flying about 4 feet away from where Hiccup was standing, Snotlout slid until his back crashed into a ball rack, causing the balls to fall on top of him.

Everyone cheered for Hiccup, mostly because they all got bullied by Snotlout and his friends, they were too scared to fight back but now, Hiccup not only beaten Snotlout in a game of basketball but he also beaten him in a fight. Ruff and Tuff looked at Hiccup then to Snotlout, "Jesus Haddock, you're a freak," Tuffnut said as he and Ruff left to help Snotlout to the infirmary.

"Hiccup that was incredible," Hiccup tensed when Fishlegs' voiced called for him, he glanced at his back, and there he saw Astrid with Fishlegs, Camicazi and the rest of the students who watched everything. He felt scared thinking that they'd think his a freak, like Tuffnut said, so he rushed to the boy's locker room and changed into his clothes. He was halfway done changing but the door opened, he looked up and saw Fishlegs entered. He didn't want to face them yet, so with only his pants on he left the locker room. As soon as he was outside, all the girls squealed in delight seeing him shirtless, he forgot that he had muscles to hide now, but he didn't care. He heard coach Peter calling out to him but he didn't listen, he only kept running and left the gym. He was now outside the gym, he sprinted down the hallway to the front door of the school and went outside.

* * *

-Astrid's POV-

-In the girl's locker room-

I was changing into my clothes that I wore before gym class, I was thinking very deep that Hiccup has saved me, even when it's small accident or not, he was there when he I need him, to save me. I thought about what my mother's words earlier today, ' _could I really be in love with Hiccup?'_ I thought. I was reaching my shirt from my locker when a girl called out my name, "Hey! Slut!" –or what I thought it was- I looked up and saw three girls, the one on the left had brown hazel eyes with red hair. The one on the middle had green eyes like Hiccup's and dark raven hair. The last one was on the right had sapphire eyes with dirty blonde hair. "What?" I asked in total confusion with a slight of anger, because no one has ever called me a slut or any names before.

"Stay away from our Hiccup and keep your filthy hands away from him!" the blonde girl said in disgust.

"We want him all by ourselves, so why don't you go back to Snotlout," the girl with red hair said with amusement in her voice.

"Why would I do what you girls say? It's not like Hiccup would go out with the three of you lot," I retorted.

"If you know what's best for you, then do what we say or else," The black raven haired girl said, venom was in her voice while she and the two girls beside her glared daggers at me. Then after glaring at Astrid for about a whole minute the three girls left leaving Astrid confused, worried and anger. Mostly _anger_ , because she didn't want those girls near Hiccup, she can sense something bad about their presence.

I finished changing into my clothes and I walked out of the girl's locker room. I met up with Camicazi and Fishlegs outside, "Is Hiccup back yet?" I asked.

"No, he never ran away before. So even if he's my best friend and he did this before I still don't know where he would go," Fishlegs replied.

I looked down sadly, I was getting worried for Hiccup. A hand touched my shoulder I looked up and saw Camicazi with a small smile on her face. She probably could sense my concern for Hiccup, "Don't worry Astrid, he'll be fine, just look at what he did at Snotlout." she reassured me and my thoughts drifted back to the fight, sure I'm scared that Hiccup might get hurt but with how well he dodged the punches Snotlout gave, and the strength he punched Snotlout. _'Guess we underestimated him for a small weak guy. But he isn't small and weak anymore,'_ I thought.

* * *

-Hiccup's POV-

I ran as fast as my legs could run, surprisingly I ran pretty far away, I must be almost 5 kilometres away from school. I ran to my right side and I entered an alley, I stopped as I tried to catch my breath. Then I noticed a lizard on the wall that was in front of me, my mind went back to the black lizard. I saw it going crawling upwards, then I realized that if it could crawl, can I also do it? I looked at my hands then I felt something growing, like another finger would be growing but instead I looked closely at my hand then I noticed that it changed. My hand didn't have regular skin, instead it was replaced with black scales and my finger nails turned into claws.

I looked at both of my hands then looked at the lizard, and then an idea came to my mind. I spun on my heel so I could see the wall that was behind me, I looked at my hand doubting that it would not do what the lizard do. ' _Well there's one way to find out,'_ I thought.

I placed the palm of my left hand on the wall and I realized that I had strong grip; that was just only my palm but I wonder if I should my claws to get a better leverage. I put my right hand on the wall with claws, it dug through the wall as I hoisted myself up then I put my feet on the wall. I started climbing or crawling upwards like a lizard after a few steps of climbing I looked back down, my eyes were wide as plates, and a grin was spreading across my face. I no longer could hold my excitement and happiness, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" I whooped loudly but no one could possibly hear me.

The next I did was used my claws as a hook then I hoisted myself upwards but he also used my feet as I pushed upwards causing me to jump with great height. I landed on the roof in a crouched position, my legs were bent that it formed a letter M, my hands were on the ground as I looked at the ground. I ran forward, I also noticed that my hands went back to normal, I looked straight and saw that the there was another building in front of me but had a big gap of empty space, so I did what any idea would be crazy that would cause me death. I jumped high as if he was playing on a trampoline only that I had muscle endurance, strength and agility.

I landed again but I landed on both feet and continued jumping from rooftops to rooftops until I landed near the edge of the last one. I looked ahead of myself then I noticed that the building ahead of me was far, I was sure that I wouldn't make that jump. Instead of doing a daring stunt I went to the other side of where I was standing and looked down trying to see if there were people down there. Luckily there weren't any people there so I focused trying to turn my hands back into scaly ones with claws, after a few seconds of concentrating I got them to turn, I climbed down but instead of climbing like a normal person would do, I copied the lizard's movement. When I touched the ground I could hear the cars and people talking much clearer when he was at on top of the building.

Then I realized I left my things in school, "Crap! I left my things in school!" with that I sprinted down the sidewalk to go back to school to get my things and go back home, ' _I hope my dad wouldn't ask why I was late,'_ I thought.

* * *

-No one's POV-

-Hiccup's neighbourhood-

Hiccup got back from school to fetch his things. He was now walking fast -more like sprinting- to get back to his house. As he was walking, he was thinking of an excuse that would leave him unpunished by his father, though he wished that his step mother would help him out. He glanced ahead of him and saw his house, his father sitting on a bench with his hands clasped together, rubbing them together. He walked up to the porch, and his dad father looked at him with a scowl on his face, "Where have you been?" he asked

Hiccup was expecting this, well sort of but he still can't give a straight answer without stuttering, "W-well y-you see… that… I uh lost track of time?" he stammered out, it was more of a question than a statement and that didn't help very much.

"You owe your mother an apology big time," His father stated. Hiccup blinked, ' _Did I hear that right? Is he asking me to apologize to mom and he isn't yelling at me?'_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup looked felt his phone vibrate, he was going to get it but his dad stopped him, "Don't even answer that, that came from me. Just get in there and apologize." His dad said, his voice filled with frustration and annoyed. Hiccup sighed that he knew that he wouldn't win this since almost every conversation with his Dad was very one-sided and his dad was always the superior one.

He went inside the house to see his step mom pacing back and forth with a worried expression on her face. Her head jerked up and looked at the door to see Hiccup enter with his Dad trailing behind, she stopped pacing around and lunged herself at Hiccup and gave him a hug, to which he wholeheartedly returned the gesture. "Oh I was so worried about you, I thought you were kidnapped or something. Your father even sent a search party to find you," his step mom said, the last statement made Hiccup pull away from the hug, he looked at his step mom with disbelief and surprised expression.

"H-he did?" he asked, doubting that his father that basically ignored him throughout his entire life.

"Aye, I sent Gobber and Spitelout to look for you," his father confirmed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father sent two people that he got along with it but his own father didn't look for him, he was just sitting at the bench outside the front porch, that was all that Hiccup needed to be angry.

"You sent two people to find me and you didn't even try to look for yourself?" Hiccup said, his voice filled with anger.

"What are you talking about son? I did look for-" Stoick couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Hiccup.

"Don't try to make up an excuse cause I don't believe it," Hiccup raised his tone higher than his usual tone.

"Don't you use that tone on me H-" Again, Stoick was cut off by Hiccup, "Or what? You'll ground me? You'll lock me up in my room? Or better yet in a cell in the police station?" he was angry that he ever has been, he had enough of today. First he had to beat Snotlout in basketball, and then Snotlout tried to fight him and hurt Astrid, and now his own father didn't even try to look for him when he was out late coming home.

"Hiccup, dear his telling the truth. I asked where he was going after he called Gobber and Spitelout to look for you, he said that he was going out to find you." His mother tried to reason with him but with the stubbornness he inherited from his father he didn't listened.

"You know what you can do whatever you want but I'm going out again!" Hiccup said angrily. He threw his bag to the side and went to the door, he opened it when his father called for him, "Hiccup don't you dare turn your back to me!" his father scolded but again he didn't listened and instead he slammed the door angrily that he forgot he needed to control his strength. The door was made of wood but the middle of it had glass, resulting that it shattered into pieces. He looked back at the door and to his parents and walked away from their sight.

Stoick sighed, "I'll go look for him, could you?" he gestured to the door with his head, "Of course, but don't get angry at him Stoick, he probably had a bad day in school today." Valka said, trying to make an excuse so Stoick wouldn't punish Hiccup, even though he isn't her biological son, she still cares deeply for him.

"Yes Val," Stoick said. With that he left the house and tried to find Hiccup.

He went left their neighbourhood and tried to find Hiccup in the city, so he did. He walked through every street shouting Hiccup's name, "Hiccup?!" He even tried to talk to some people asking if they saw Hiccup, he handed the people he talked to a picture of him. Sadly, the people didn't see him, Stoick eventually gave up after a few hours when he noticed it was almost midnight, little did he know that Hiccup was right above him sitting on a lamp post when he talked to the last person. So Hiccup regretted what he did earlier but with everything that happened today, he can't face his father just yet.

Hiccup jumped down from where he was sitting and walked through the city, as he walked through the city he was getting thirsty, so he went inside a store to buy some chocolate milk. He grabbed a chocolate milk from the freezer and went up to the counter, the cashier was fat as far as he knows, he looked about in his 30's, "That would be ten dollars," the cashier said.

Hiccup dug through his pockets to find his wallet, he pulled out a five dollar bill with four dollar bill. He looked at his wallet and there was nothing left inside except for some random papers and some receipt, "Come on man you're holding up the line!" the cashier said, "I've got other customers to tend to," He added. Hiccup tried to reason with the cashier as he pulled four quarters from the donation box quietly, but the cashier saw it.

"Look you can't take money from the donation box, you can only put money in it. It's store policy alright?" The cashier scolded, "So if you don't have enough money then please step out of the line." He also added.

"I j-just don't have money a-alright?" Hiccup said, "What's the matter? Mom didn't give you enough allowance?" the cashier teased and pouted, "Again please step out of the line if you don't have enough money." Hiccup did as he was told but stopped a bit to look at the cashier, the man behind him was buying a six pack can of beer, he put it on top of the cashier and put his hand on the gumball machine which he 'accidentally' pushed off the counter. "Really man? Really?" the cashier asked.

The cashier bent down to gather the gumball and cleaned up the mess, Hiccup noticed that the man reached down to the cash register to steal money, he wore a grey shirt on top of it was a black vest. He had black hair that it was like singed from fire and his moustache was also black, Hiccup saw that his left wrist had a bone tattooed on it. The thief saw Hiccup and took his chocolate milk and tossed it to him, he went to the other door and left as Hiccup did the same.

The cashier recovered about almost everything but stopped when he noticed that the man with six cans of beer, the money in the cash register was gone. He didn't notice about the chocolate milk 'cause he was panicking about that he was just robbed. The cashier went outside and saw the man was running away, "HEY! SOMEONE STOP THAT GUY!" he exclaimed, he looked to his right and saw Hiccup about to walk away.

"Hey Kid! I need a little help over here!" he said, Hiccup turned to face him as he walked backwards, "Sorry not my policy," Hiccup replied as he smirked slightly.

The man was running the opposite direction of where Hiccup was going; Hiccup was going home. Unknown to Hiccup Stoick heard the commotion so he found the man running with six cans of beer in his right hand as his left hand held the money. Stoick saw what it meant, the man robbed a store, he was about to charge him when the man stumbled upon some girls and fell to the ground. The man's valuables were no longer at his hands and when he fell a pistol fell out of his pocket sliding, the pistol landed between Stoick and the man, the man looked up and saw Stoick, unfortunately didn't have his sidearm with him at that moment, they both looked at each other then looked at the pistol.

They were both going for the pistol but to Stoick's dismay, the man got the pistol. They both struggled to point the pistol at each other but Stoick had trouble 'cause he was getting old, the man had better leverage at it and pointed the pistol at Stoick's stomach and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Stoick stopped his struggles as his knees went limp and fell to the ground.

The gunshot was heard and Hiccup turned his head to where it came from, he thought that he shouldn't go because either the man who shot the pistol was still there to shoot him or there might more of them, but curiosity got the better of him. He walked to where the gunshot originated, then he saw a body, but not just any body, it was _his father's body_. His eyes went wide as he jogged to where his body lay, he knees gave in as he kneeled beside his father, "Oh gods! Dad, Dad look at me! Don't waste anymore of your energy help is on the way!" he said as he tried to keep himself from breaking down, he turned to where people were standing, "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, desperate to keep his father alive.

He placed his hands above his father's wound to put pressure on it and also to stop the bleeding. "Dad, don't go… please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Hiccup was begging to keep his father conscious. "Hiccup, I don't have enough time left," his father coughed up blood as his voice was breaking, "But I want you to know that I love you, and I'll be joining you're mother soon, just know that… With great power… comes great responsibility…" Stoick wheezed as he tried to breathe. "Remember that son… I'll be watching over you, I love you son." Stoick said as he breathed in his last breathe and slowly closed his eyes.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was witnessing, "Dad?" he whispered. "Dad? No… no… no no no no! DAD WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOM DID! PLEASE!" Hiccup begged and begged until an ambulance came. The medics lifted Stoick into the stretcher but Hiccup didn't want to leave his father, with him being stubborn, one of the medics held Hiccup back as three of them lifted Stoick's stretcher into the back of the ambulance. After they lifted Stoick into the ambulance, they called a police officer to fetch Hiccup and bring him back to his house. After a few minutes the police came and stepped out was no other than his godfather Gobber and his uncle Spitelout, Spitelout was kind with Hiccup but he didn't know that his son Snotlout bullied him every single day. They helped Hiccup guide into the back of the car and drove to his house. No sooner than after half an hour they arrived, Valka asked what happened, Gobber explained of what happened. After telling what happened, Valka and Hiccup hugged each other as they cried, then Gobber asked if Hiccup knew anything about who killed Stoick.

Hiccup told them the man at the store, he described him -actually more like drew him- and show Gobber and Spitelout the drawing. "This is Savage, he broke out of prison a week ago, and he hasn't showed up until tonight. He has bone tattoo on his left wrist. We must be going now, Val I'm sorry." Gobber and Spitelout said but Gobber turned to Hiccup as Spitelout rubbed Hiccup's back to comfort him, "Don't worry 'iccup, we'll find the bastard and he'll be put to justice, or better yet, me 'nd your uncle Spitelout 'ill beat 'he living ou' of 'im." Gobber tried to make Hiccup smile with a little joke but it didn't work.

They bid their goodbyes leaving a weeping Valka and a emotionless Hiccup. Hiccup went back to his room and cried his eyes out.

Then he remembered his father's voice message earlier, he took out his phone and played the voice message, "Hiccup, I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you this past twenty years. I ignored you, neglected you, I was mean to you, I'm very sorry about that. I know that I didn't do my part as a father to you but whenever I see you I see your mother, your real mother son. I may not be a good father to you, I realized that when you left for school this afternoon and I wanted to make amends to you. I want to make it up for all the things that I've done. I'm sorry, I just hope you could forgive son. I'm proud of you with everything you've done, you've proved that in the detective squad with Gobber. I love you son." The voice message ended.

Hiccup was crying his heart out from regret and stupidity, he already lost his biological mother, and now he lost his father. He kept on crying til he passed out on his bed, the thing on his mind was ' _I'm so sorry dad… I'll find Savage and bring him to justice for you dad… I love you'_ with that he let sleep take over him.

* * *

 ***sniffs* I'm so sorry this is so hard for me, writing that Stoick died. Yeah I copied the scene from amazing spiderman but I don't care! *sniffs* I hate doing this kind of things!**

 **Anyway I like to thank you for the support and please if you have any suggestion please pm and leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I also want to remind you about the 'what-if' story of HTTYD, SO I'M ASKING YOU TO VOTE YES OR NO, IF I RECEIVE ABOUT one hundred VOTES OF YES I WOULD DO IT, but if don't get up to one hundred… well I'll still do it anyway hahaha**

 **SO THAT'S ALL! SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	5. Meeting a new friend

_-No one's POV-_

 _-Hiccup's room-_

Hiccup woke up earlier than usual, he groggily sat up in bed as he yawned and stretched his body. He looked at the wall where he posts his pictures that he's taken, he got up and approached the wall and looked at every photos he's taken but one photo caught his eye that made him stop looking at the others. He stared at the picture with a gloomy, sad expression, there was so many things he wants to say as many emotions hit him like wrecking ball. The picture was a family portrait of him, Valka and Stoick, they were having a vacation in Canada that time, one of the best moments where Hiccup and his father got along with the snow and other things. He let one stray sad tear roll down his face as he bit back the sobs.

He couldn't let him show to his father that he was weak, like his old man says _'A Viking never shows emotions'_ it's ironic actually. Before he joined the team with Gobber he was pretty much emotional kind of kid and being stubborn as a rhino, he barely listened to that saying but now he was listening to his father's wishes. He looked at the photo one last time and smiled weakly, _'I'll never forget you dad, thank you for everything.'_

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, during that he reminisced about the days he spent with his father like it was yesterday but when he thinks about yesterday, he couldn't push away the guilt and regret about it. He got out of the shower and dried himself, he went to his closet and took out light blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a black jacket with a hood, the hood had green eyes and at the centre of the eye were pupils in thin slits. He got out of his room and went down to the dining area, he noticed that he's step mom was asleep on the couch, _'At least I know there's someone who'll miss dad like I do,'_ he thought.

He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he looked around to see if there's anything he could eat. He then saw a bacon with melted cheese sandwich, he grabbed it and ate as he picked up his bag and walked to school.

 _-At school-_

News travelled like wildfire, when he was at the entrance people around him started to whisper and give him sympathetic looks. He only ignored them as he went to his locker, as he went walked to his locker he bumped into Fishlegs and Camicazi along the way. "Hiccup!" they shouted in surprise.

"Hey guys...' Hiccup greeted gloomily, the dork goofy grin they once loved was not there in his face, all they could do was be there and help him get through the pain his enduring. Camicazi hugged him tightly as she said soothing words to comfort Hiccup, Fishlegs also hugged him too but not tight as Cami, afraid that he might accidentally break one of Hiccup's ribs. Hiccup having a hard time to cope with the loss of his father and his friends comforting him makes it harder than they thought it would, he cried silently not caring if he was in school, not caring if Snotlout and the twins will tease him, not caring if he fails school. All he wants is to avenge his father, find a way to finish his father's work when he couldn't.

He stopped a sniffle with his sleeves, "It's okay guys... I got to get to my locker," he said in between sobs. Cami and Fishlegs look at each other and they parted a way for Hiccup to get to his locker. They watched Hiccup in a distance though Hiccup thought they already left for class, he reached his locker and opened it, he quickly replaced all the things he needed for morning session. Then when his day couldn't get any better Snotlout and the twins called, "Hey Haddock," Hiccup cringed, hearing his surname being called brings more sad memories with his father. Being in the police department makes him adjust to what other people call his father like 'Sir Haddock', 'Chief Stoick' you get the idea.

"Not now Snot," Hiccup said gloomy yet angry at the same time, how does a person even balance anger and sadness at the same time?

"Look c'mon man, we just want to talk to you," Ruffnut said as Tuffnut placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Unfortunately that was a bad idea since if you're the guy's number one bullies and the guy is coping with the loss of his father all the while mourning, and if he has unbelievable strength that you didn't know then you're in big trouble. Because Hiccup is the said guy, Hiccup visibly flinched as he twisted Tuffnut's arm and pushed him towards Ruffnut then pushed Snotlout to a locker and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. Again everyone was shocked that Hiccup could do these things, but not as lifting Snotlout off the ground, he weighed like 135 pounds **(A/n: just guessing Snotlout's weight)**. He glared at him with dark cold expression that made Snotlout shiver and the twins back away from Hiccup.

"What do you want?!" Hiccup snarled startling people near them.

"We just want to say we're sorry," Ruffnut started, "We heard the news," Tuffnut said next, "We're sorry about your dad. We mean it." Snotlout finished.

Hiccup looked down as he slowly let go of Snotlout and nodded, tears were sliding down his face. He closed his locker and walked away only to bump into Astrid. "Hiccup?" she asked, she was going to ask if he was alright but with the state his in when she saw him, it meant that it took a huge toll on him. He only stood in front of Astrid for a moment not doing anything; soon he was hugged by her. Astrid also has tears in her eyes, she knew what it meant what it means to lose a father. Her father was Stoick's best friend. Aside from Gobber of course. Her father died when she was just a 9 so it was nine years ago, but having one of your best friends – _if_ you could call Hiccup as Astrid's _best friend_ \- suffer through it hurts.

"Don't worry Hiccup. It'll get better, I promise. You have me, Fish, Cami and your mom," Astrid said soothing calm words to Hiccup. When she hugged him that's when the dam broke, Hiccup cried in Astrid's arm he didn't care if he cried in public nor a girl was comforting him. Astrid lead Hiccup to their class as she silently glared at the people watching them saying _'Insult him and you'll have to answer my fist got it?'_. As it's hard to believe, school wasn't a bother to Hiccup. The teachers didn't pressure him to answer questions they just left him in his seat doodling in his notebook.

* * *

 _-In an alley in the city-_

A man walked through an alley, he wore dark blue pants, a dark brown shirt with a black jacket with a hood that concealed his face. He walked aimlessly and staggered into a group of gangsters. "Oi! Watch were you're going you idiot!" one of the gangsters said as he pushed the hooded man to the ground. The hooded man only snorted as he stood up and walked away, "Don't turn your back on Thuggory!"

"Yeah, disrespecting our leader is a bad mistake," the gangsters agreed. By now the hooded man stopped walking and turned around to face them. The gangsters were under the impression that the hooded man was like Hiccup since he had scrawny like figure and was only 2-4 inches shorter than them. Of course that was a stupid thought, the hooded man walked to the man in the middle. Thuggory. Without any doubt the hooded man punched Thuggory to the ground, the gangsters quickly ganged up on the hooded man throwing punches and kicks to the mysterious man. As for Thuggory he stood and saw that his group was beating the hell out of the man but his entertainment quickly died down when all of his group got sent back. They flew at different directions. They either landed on a garbage bin, sent to the wall or to other people who were standing up.

Thuggory then draw his pistol and aimed at the man. He waited for his vision to clear and once cleared he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight to the hooded man only to be disintegrated into particles by an electrical field covering the hooded man. Thuggory and his gang were shocked but they quickly got rid off the feeling as all of them pulled out a gun and started firing at the hooded man. All of them were running low on ammo and not once did they get a single hit on the man. Soon the gun fire stopped as all bullet cases scattered everywhere on the ground, then the man began cackling in some what near a demons chuckle that sent shivers to everyone in the alley.

"You think you could defeat the almighty Dagur berserk?!" he laughed maniacally. The gangsters around then charged again, Dagur noticed this, he shook his head between in disappointment and amusement. "Fools! You've shown me what you can do! Well I'll show what I can do!" he taunted.

All of a sudden everyone could feel their hair stand on end, the lights near them started to flicker on and off, the cars turning their alarms on. They looked at the known man as Dagur, his hands started to glow as blue lines came out of the wires and encase Dagur like armour. His eyes sparked that they didn't see before, a look of _deranged._ If looks could kill all of Thuggory's gang and himself would be dead but they'd be dead in a few seconds. Just as Dagur looked at them he grinned like he has lost his mind. Well he has. He pointed his hands towards the group in front of him and sent a stream of electricity much to everyone's shock, **(A/n: Get it! 'cause he has electrical powers and everyone's shocked… and I'll stop)**.

All of them cried in pain, and Dagur wasn't stopping his electrical assault. "This is what happens when you cross Dagur Berserk! From now on my name will no longer be Dagur Berserk, instead it'll be The Skrill!" Dagur laughed maniacally as he continued to electrocute the group of gangsters. Unknown to Dagur there was a young adult. This young adult was Tuffnut, who recorded the whole thing in his phone after school. He ran to the police station to show them the video in his phone.

* * *

- _the next day-_

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

Today was terrible, I only got pity because dad died. *Sigh* oh well I have Astrid, Fish and Cami with me, they'll help me pull through, I reached for the remote and opened the television. I got up and went to the refrigerator to get some food, I went back with a plate of fish. I ate the fish as I change through the channels, then I saw a picture of Tuffnut on the bottom left corner in the news channels with a video playing. I forgot the fish and made the volume of the T.V higher.

" _Here we are live in the police station where a young adult has seen and also recorded a man with powers that took out the meathead gang. They are currently interrogating the witness known as Tuffnut Thorston, a third year high school student in Berk high. Wait a moment I'm getting updates that Mr Thorston will be out any moments, here he comes now. Mr Thorston what you can say with the interesting discovery that you have uncovered?" the reporter asked._

" _Well I was walking back to my house when all of a sudden I heard some fighting, I looked around and saw a guy controlling electricity and kill the meathead gang. The guy also declared that he is no longer Dagur Berserk or something like that instead he'll be known as Dagur the deranged." Tuffnut said._

Okay after hearing that I zoned out, not listening to the news anymore just in deep thought. Dagur? The son of Oswald, One of my dad's friends. It can't be can it? Guess I'll find out another way, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear a crash in the kitchen. I jumped to my feet startled of the sudden noise. _'Someone broke in the house'_ I thought. I prepared myself not knowing what I'm up against, I quickly morphed my hands into claws as a weapon and used my enhanced senses to determine what it was. I walked into the kitchen and saw the island a mess. Kitchen tools scattered, plates and glasses broken. "Well at least mom isn't here or she'll flip out when she sees the kitchen is a mess," I said to no one in particular.

" _Except I know what happened here though"_ I jumped at voice, it was deep and rough but somehow it sounded _frightened_.

"Who's there?! Where are you?!" I asked in a panic as I got into a stance with my claws sharp that could cut through cement.

" _Why don't you look at the sink Hiccup?"_

"Okay that's creepy…" I said under my breath. I walked near the sink to find the unknown voice. However I didn't expect to see this. There stood –well crouched if you could say it like that, anyway- the black lizard in all it's lizardness. Yeah I know I'm bad at this kind of things.

"Okay this is a joke right? Surely whoever you are you can stop this joke," I said.

" _Joke? This is no joke Hiccup, this is all real. The abilities you have, a dangerous enemy, a beautiful mate-"_

"Woah woah what do you mean 'beautiful mate'? and could you please stand in front of me?" I interrupted the still unknown voice.

" _*sigh* And here I thought the Hiccup Haddock that I bit was smart,"_ that statement was enough for me to realize who I'm talking to. I waited until the black lizard crawled onto my arms and stared at me.

" _Hello Hiccup,"_ the lizard smiled in greeting.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry. things haven't been the way I expected this time I had chicken pox so I was isolated in my room for i think three to five days but now i'm a bit okay to update anyway i might change my schedule because some unexpected things could happen that would probably interfere with my schedule.**

 **Anyways that's all so SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	6. Confessing

**And I am back once again for another chapter here in 'THE NIGHT FURY'**

 **Again I'm so sorry because of the chickenpox thing and the regular schedule thing let's just say that if I can find spare time then I'll try my best to make another chapter I won't be making a story again because I'll be focusing on the stories right now but it's mostly on this story because it's sci-fi and I love sci-fi since I love watching the flash and crap.**

 **Anyway I might change the ratings because of the heroism and stuff… oh and by the way I just got some braces on and let me tell you to those who are going to have braces, it's so painful in like the first five to seven days but it'll get better eventually.**

 **Okay Imma shtap meh rambling and let the story go, so LEGO!**

* * *

 _-Previously on THE NIGHT FURY-_

" _Okay this is a joke right? Surely whoever you are you can stop this joke," I said._

" _Joke? This is no joke Hiccup, this is all real. The abilities you have, a dangerous enemy, a beautiful mate-"_

" _Woah woah what do you mean 'beautiful mate'? and could you please stand in front of me?" I interrupted the still unknown voice._

" _*sigh* And here I thought the Hiccup Haddock that I bit was smart,"_ _that statement was enough for me to realize who I'm talking to. I waited until the black lizard crawled onto my arms and stared at me._

" _Hello Hiccup,"_ _the lizard smiled in greeting._

* * *

-Present time-

-No one's POV-

Hiccup stood there in the kitchen utterly dumbfounded. The voice he was hearing came from the small lizard that bit him. That gave him his enhanced abilities. Who has been watching him like a stalker. Who can apparently talk. The lizard just there on his hind legs staring at Hiccup who find it amusing with the poker face that he's showing. You could probably fit a dozen of chinese dumplings in Hiccup's cheeks that he almost looks like a frog.

"Y-you're the black lizard?! The black lizard in lab that our class had a field trip in! I thought you probably already left the city!" Hiccup said as he just regained his bearings but probably might lose his sanity just talking to the lizard.

The lizard tried to laugh, the key word tried to, in his lizard reptile way. " _I find it amusing that you noticed that about now and at the same time annoying 'cause I tried to contact you ever since I saw you fight,"_ the lizard said in an irritated voice.

Hiccup sighed, his day was not going well. First off he cried in public. Second that was in school too which would end up getting more teasing the next few days if they think he got over the death of his dad like it was usual. Third he cried in the arms of a girl. Fourth _Astrid Hofferson_ is the said girl. Fifth he has to clean up the lizard's mess in the kitchen. Sixth he's talking to a lizard who doesn't open his mouth and just stares at him when there's that creepy voice in his head. Seventh he's still hungry. And lastly WHY IS HE FREAKING OUT MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! "*sigh* Shut up you little lizard, just stay somewhere warm or safe for you alright? You still made a mess in my kitchen, what were you looking for anyway?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Well I was hungry for some fish, me and the rest of our kind don't eat flies like normal lizards do,"_ the lizard said sheepishly as he tried to look away all the while trying to look cute. _'Well I know who'll be begging me non stop'_ Hiccup thought. He continued cleaning but a sudden realization hit him, "Did you say 'me and the rest'? There's more of you?" he asked with a brow raise.

 _"Well yes and no. You see we're different from the lizards you know and the lab I was in? I wasn't made by genetics, I was born with the others. They just studied us,"_ the black lizard replied.

Hiccup pinched the space between his eyes and breathed in deeply, "So you're saying there's more of you? But different looks and abilities?" he asked. The lizard nodded sheepishly, he could only sigh in frustration. "Well if you're gonna stay here then I guess you could stay in my room since you'll have to explain to me what's happening to me because I'm still bit confuse on how to do it," Hiccup admitted.

 _"Alright but better hurry up. I can smell someone coming and I'm hungry."_ That or the growling of the lizard's stomach and when he opened his mouth to imagine there's a fish dangling in the air waiting for him to eat it. Hiccup continued cleaning while he thought about the lizard. He had no name.

"Hey I'm sorry but can I ask if you have a name?" the lizard shook his head. Hiccup thought about a name when the lizard stretched and yawn like almost a cat. He noticed that the lizard didn't have teeth, _'Huh? Toothless? I could have sworn he had-'_ but he's didn't have time to finish when all of a sudden, a row of white teeth came out with a sound _SHINK._ '- _Teeth... Guess I'll name him Toothless.'_ Hiccup's thought trailed off as he went back to cleaning.

* * *

-In Astrid's house-

Astrid was at the kitchen island where she is currently doing her homework while her mom, Brenda. Cooks dinner for the both of them. Apparently Astrid thought it was a good idea to study near her mom while she cooks but turns out, she was wrong. Very, very, very wrong indeed.

"So how are you and Hiccup doing?" Astrid sighed for about the hundredth time of the day. Why couldn't moms like not bother your lovelife? **(A/n: Like c'mon seriously? but don't say I hate my mom I just hate the fact that she teases you about it, that's all I'm saying NO OFFENCE TO MOTHERS AND TO PEOPLE WHO LOVE THEIR MOTHERS. LITERALLY NO OFFENCE)**. Sure people must have heard the news by now that he lost his dad and people that are so stubborn would have not know that, like an eight year old could probably leave the poor bugger alone.

"*sigh* Mom we are not a couple okay? I'm just his best friend **,"** Astrid explained. Then all of a sudden they heard a crash in the Haddock residence. The Hofferson duo stopped what they were doing and quick as a ray of light, they were in the back door of their house to see that there was hole in the window of the Haddock house. "Mom, Hiccup's in there! There's probably a robber inside with him! We have to help him!" Astrid panicked.

' _And here I thought that she wasn't the one to always panic '_ Brenda thought. "Astrid calm down. We'll check up on Hiccup as soon as possible," she said as she assured Astrid. But for some reason Astrid still didn't calm down because she can't stop worrying about Hiccup's safety. After a few minutes they left their things and went to the Haddock house, but Brenda stayed in their house so Astrid could go to the back door. Astrid walked up to the back porch and knocked, she could hear some shuffling of feet and things in the kitchen like the pans banging. She waited for a few seconds and came face to face with Hiccup.

When Hiccup opened the door he did not expect Astrid to be standing on his back door, but the question is why is she there? "Astrid? W-what are you d-doing here?" he stammered out. In the back of the shadows Toothless was laughing uncontrollably that he was rolling around, Hiccup having the ability to hear Toothless' laughter from his nervousness mentally facepalmed.

"I heard a crash coming from your house and I saw a small crack by the window in the kitchen," Astrid explained all the blushing. Aside from Hiccup, Astrid also felt nervous whenever Hiccup's around. She isn't one to get nervous especially when she's near a boy but the boy had a huge impact in her life. Well the said boy is Hiccup so guess we could so he's lucky. Anyways back to the story, Hiccup was about to answer when a thunder roared startling the two young adults but what made it a surprise was when Astrid clung onto Hiccup. Astrid buried her face on his chest but she didn't know that. She was afraid of storms when she was little, which we can see clearly she still does, or clinging onto Hiccup and hugging him tightly wasn't enough to show it.

Hiccup clearly didn't see the hug coming and neither when Astrid snuggled closer to his chest. He had an idea that Astrid was scared of the thunder so he just played innocent for a while and hugged her back. Smiling in the embrace. Of course Astrid felt arms wrapped around her, slowly she looked up to see Hiccup giving her a calm yet caring smile that made her face flush.

Hiccup felt her head shift so he looked down, he caressed her face gently and spoke, "You alright?" Astrid being lost in his forest green eyes found serenity. His smile made her heart flutter. Her in his arms provided warmth and felt safe, Astrid only nodded. Calm ocean blue met peaceful forest green, they were lost in each other's eyes they didn't care around the things around them. As if they were in their own world but all that moment was broken by another thunder roaring in the dark sky. Again, Astrid jumped that made both young adults almost fell to the ground. Hiccup quickly reacted by planting his feet firmly on the floor and swung his body along with Astrid's.

Again they were lost in each other's eyes but they felt more closer than before. Hiccup's right arm was wrapped her waist while his left supported her back to keep her from falling. Astrid's arm snaked her arms around Hiccup's neck when she _would've_ fall but again she was saved by none other than Hiccup. To say their position was quite awkward for the two of them but to them they only had one the same thought. ' _I'll tell him/her right now'_

"Hiccup- " "Astrid," they called to get each other's attention

"I want to tell you about something," they spoke in unison.

"Uh… you go first," Astrid said.

"No… you go first, ladies first," Hiccup explained with a smile. Again Astrid felt her heart flutter but her heart was beating fast. Her face was burning red. She couldn't back out now, she's going to admit it that she loves Hiccup right here, right now.

"How do I say this… ever since we went on that field trip when I broke up with Snotlout I said to myself that I'd never trust another guy like him 'cause all he ever wanted was to get into my pants and I keep rejecting him because I was scared. I was scared Hiccup, I didn't know what to do so I thought that I should end things with him there. Then you showed up, you took a picture of me. Even though I just talked to you just then, you showed me kindness and showed that you were a gentleman," Astrid giggled a bit when she said that, making Hiccup chuckle. Hiccup pulled Astrid up but didn't let go. "I don't know but if you know this but since fresh men year I had a crush on you. After a few months when I heard that about the negative things about you I pushed aside my feelings for you but now I feel guilty because I just watch from the side lines. I watched you get beaten, I didn't stop it when you were bleeding from the injuries you had. Now I'm going to correct my mistakes because I've been getting feelings for you. I know that I didn't get to know you a lot longer but I know you're smart, caring, brave, and much more."

Hiccup only listened, everything he heard was something he waited since he first saw her. He looked into her eyes and saw everything, he saw her emotions and he saw her love for him. His breath was caught in his throat, he had to be sure. He needs to be sure, "Astrid w-what are you s-saying?" he stammered out, his face blushing. The moment of truth.

"Hiccup what I'm saying is that I… I love you," she said quietly. She gave him a small smile, he returned the gesture. Then he did that caught her off guard. He kissed her, Astrid had a few seconds when she realized what was happening. She kissed back, her eyes fluttering, her body going limp. The wasn't kiss full of lust. It was a kiss filled with passion and love. Their heart beating fast almost in sync. The kiss felt like an eternity –but it was only just a minute and a half- and they pulled back gasping for air.

This time Hiccup spoke, "I've been waiting for you to say those words for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes… I never thought that you'd go for a guy like me. I mean look at me I'm a _hiccup_ , the runt of the litter."

"Well you're not actually a runt, because you know we saw you in the gym yesterday." Astrid giggled while Hiccup blushed in embarrassment.

"But I have to say this, ever since I saw you it felt like the world slowed down. I watched you at the back of the crowd, I knew that you'd be the popular girl in school. I did everything I can to get you to notice me, like I had to try some of the try-outs in school but it back fired. The beatings that I get from those twidiots and that Snotface? I found strength to stand my ground. The will for me to keep on going and that's you Astrid. You don't need to make up for everything you did."

"But Hiccup, I have so many things to make up for you. You weren't supposed to endure those beatings, the pain."

"Astrid, you don't need to. You just have to do one thing." Hiccup said as he pulled away in arms length and stared into her eyes. Her oceanic blue eyes that held tears. Tears that held sadness, regret and guilt. "Astrid, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

This time, tears were flowing. However these tears were from joy. "Yes! YES! I'll be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed as she pulled Hiccup for a kiss.

In the shadows Toothless saw and heard everything. He was happy that his friend found love. He caught another scent in the air, he turned his head to the door and saw Brenda stood in the back porch of the Hofferson house. She had a hand on her chest as she watched the two young adults kiss. She had been watching from afar but didn't let them know that she was there. She was happy to see her daughter find love. But not the normal kind, she found _true_ love. She sent a text to Astrid saying that she could stay in Hiccup's house since the rain was not letting up and it was pouring hard.

Astrid and Hiccup were still kissing but ended when Astrid's phone went off. Signalling she had a text. She opened and read it quietly while Hiccup waited was she going to say. "My mom says that I should stay here 'til the storm lets up." They both looked out to see harsh winds and rain. Just then another thunder roared again Astrid jumped but Hiccup just chuckled. "You scared milady?" he teased. Astrid though did not find it amusing or funny so she punched him in the arm, "Ow what was that for?" he rubbed his arm.

"That's for thinking I was scared."

"But you were," Hiccup whined. Again another punch, "Really again?"

"Yes. And this is for catching me earlier," she said. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He tensed a bit but relaxed into the kiss. After they kissed, they started to clean up the kitchen with Astrid's help. Soon they went to the couch and Hiccup got extra food for the both of them. They sat down on the couch. Hiccup pulled his right leg up and rested on his left knee, his left arm was behind the rest while Astrid sat beside him. She pulled her legs up and set them in a sideways direction as she leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder. They watched movies, news and played games. Eventually sleep consumed them, so that's how they ended up there. Both of them asleep in each other's arm with a smile on their faces.

Toothless flew up to check on them and grinned when he saw them asleep. Soon he felt drowsy so he landed on the head rest of the couch and curled up. He yawned then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay that's that. Okay this is one of the best chapters I did so far. I needed to listen some music just to come up with this but eventually I got it so yeah.**

 **Anyways if you guys have some question about this story or the other one then just leave review and I'll answer it for you guys. Also if you have an idea that you want to suggest then please review or pm me. By the way I'm nearly back to my old self, I'm regaining my energy back and to those who might hate me about the mother thing I'm sorry I truly please don't hate me or anything I'm just a teenager we all experience that.**

 **Okay this is my last announcement if some of you are a fan of Naruto or Pokémon then leave a review ( I was about to say comments, this feels like youtube lol!) if you do so I'll be making a story other than How to train your dragon.**

 **Anyway that's all so SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	7. More abilities

**And I am back once again with another chapter. So with the past days I was thinking that you guys already like forgot me and my stories because I didn't update like I planned with the schedule. So I thought that I wouldn't get anymore reviews and whatnot but you proved me wrong and I'm happy of the fact that you guys still read my story so that's a lot of weight out of my shoulders.**

 **Anyway I read two reviews that some of you might question.**

 **First of is Midnight510 the number supporter that I have (I'll just insert this so are you a boy or a girl and how old are you?). About Dagur he doesn't transform into the dragon that we know. He only has the abilities of a Skrill. The only one who has the ability to transform is none other than Hiccup but there's a twist when he transform or morph and I'm not telling, you just have to** **READ** **it. Don't get mad or anything you guys will think it's a good idea because I think no one has thought of it yet I don't know but let's just see.**

 **Next is GreenBlueCat how can Toothless fly? Simple really he's still the same but he has both tail fins but his size is small. Almost like a chameleon. I bet some of you are wondering what's Toothless' role in the story? Well it's very important and it has something to do with Hiccup that's all I'm going to say.**

 **That's all so read and ENJOY!**

* * *

-No one's POV-

-Hofferson residence-

Brenda sometimes would wake up with nightmares clouding her mind. So she couldn't have a good night sleep but today she had a good one. Instead of nightmares, she had a dream where Astrid was having a good time. Her daughter was enjoying herself, like she could be herself, have fun. And she was spending it with Hiccup. Oh she could already imagine her grandchildren. Three grandchildren, one was like Astrid, the other was Hiccup and the last had a mix. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She got up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

In the middle of making breakfast she called Astrid to get down. "Astrid, C'mon get up it's Friday." She waited but heard no response. _'Huh? Is she still sleeping?'_ deciding if she should wake up her daughter or just continue making breakfast and wake her up later. Definitely the first one. Brenda took of her apron and hanged it over a rack. She went upstairs to Astrid's room. After a minute she arrived in front of the door, she knocked three times, "Astrid? Wake up or you're gonna be late." Again no reply. Thinking that she was a heavy sleeper she went if she would find her daughter asleep in her bed. But instead, she found an empty bed just her things for school.

Brenda stood there confused, where was her daughter? She recalled everything that happened yesterday, they were just about to have dinner when a crash from the Haddock residence was heard. She watched her daughter and Hiccup confess to each other. There was big storm so Astrid couldn't come home so she told her to stay with Hiccup. "Oh… that's right. Might as well wake them up and get them some breakfast," she said to herself before going downstairs and through the back door to wake up the new couple.

* * *

-Haddock residence-

-Living room-

Sunlight shone through the window blinds, waking up a certain young adult who has the ability to climb walls, has inhuman strength, agility and endurance. He inhaled deeply to smell a scent he hasn't smelled yet. The scent smelled like sweet strawberry, he sighed happily as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a lot of hair, blonde hair to be exact. He looked down and saw what he didn't expect to happen in a few years; there in his arms is the sleeping form of his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. Okay normally he would freak out about this but seeing how peaceful she looks while she sleeps, he calmed himself and tightened his hold on her.

Astrid on the other hand had a small smile, you couldn't see it when her face is snuggled into Hiccup's chest but you can tell in her contented sigh she was smiling. She snuggled deeper into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup only chuckled silently as he stroke her hair and just admire her. Astrid is his girlfriend. _Astrid Hofferson_ who is the most popular girl in school is his girlfriend while he is a nerd, technically he's geek now but he could careless 'cause what matters to him is that he has Astrid with him.

Minutes later, Astrid groggily woke up. She yawned and tried to stretch her arms but found out that she couldn't, something was pinning her arms down. She looked down and saw arms wrapped around her. She thought she was being manhandled but the arms around her made her feel safe. Like she was sheltered by someone, she gazed to who was keeping her down on the couch and she turned beet red when she came face to face with Hiccup. He was smiling that dorkish grin that always made her fluster, "Morning milady," he greeted.

To say she was surprised that she was in his arms but she just smiled in return and greeted, "Morning handsome." The colour on her face turned tenth fold when she said that and buried her face to hide herself from Hiccup. Hiccup though only laughed lightly. He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger and made her look at him. "Don't be embarrassed milady, it's only me. You don't have to be scared **."**

Astrid huffed and tried to look angry but she couldn't stop the smile threatening to break the expression. "I'm not scared. I was just startled that's all."

This time Hiccup laughed. To Astrid his laugh was music to her ears, she felt at peace when she's near him. "Whatever you say babe," he said, now he kissed her. Astrid melted into it as she slowly snake her arms around his neck. They were so engrossed into the kiss they didn't notice Brenda standing at the door way to the kitchen. Brenda felt happy that her daughter had found a man who would love her back. That would love her for her personality, or better yet for herself. Unlike Snotlout he only went after her body. Deciding that she had seen enough, she made herself known to the busy couple. She cleared her throat to which caught the attention of the couple, they looked at her wide eyed and was about to get up and ramble for an excuse but Brenda held her hand out indicating to stop. "I know what you two are right now and I'm not mad. I actually saw you two last night but I just watched and I'm happy for both of you but you need to get dressed. You still have school today."

At first Hiccup and Astrid were relaxed and glad that they Brenda was not mad at them. But the moment when Brenda said they still had school they quickly got out of the couch and readied themselves for school but not before they kissed each other before they got dressed. Brenda smiled at the scene then an idea popped into her head, "Hiccup?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join us in breakfast? Valka still might be asleep and she hasn't made breakfast yet, hmm?" she asked. Hiccup thought about it for a moment. True that Valka isn't up yet so he doesn't have breakfast in his house. If he went with Brenda he could spend more time with Astrid. After a while he nodded, "Sure but I'll just change my clothes and leave a note for mom," he said.

"Alright." Brenda left as Hiccup went to his room and change into new clothes. It wasn't really much but it was simple for him not to make him look like a beggar. His top was ¾ sleeves shirt with a hood, it had a logo of a dragon with horns and an open mouth coloured white **(A/n: It's Toothless' prosthetic tailfin)**. His bottom was light blue jeans and High cut black and white Nike shoes. He slung the strap of his backpack on his rightshoulder and walked out to the back door. But before he could cross the fence that separated the Haddock and Hofferson backyard, he felt four small feet land on his shoulder while something long and scaly poked his ear. He turned to his left and saw Toothless smiling at him. Or what looked like a smile of a lizard doing it.

"Toothless what are you doing here?! Astrid might recognize you that you were the lizard who left the lab!" he half whispered, half shouted. Is that even real or can anyone even do that? Toothless just shrugged and connected and telepathic link to Hiccup, " _Relax, I'll just change my tail fin colour and merged my wings within my body. So don't be wuss."_ If looks could kill Toothless would've been dead by now, but all of the frustration changed into confusion. Hiccup used his right hand to let Toothless climb on it and wait for anything to change Toothless' appearance. For a while nothing happened, Toothless was just stayed still with his eyes closed, Hiccup was about to put Toothless back on his shoulder when he felt him shake. Toothless' tailfin changed its black hue into crimson blood red as his wings slowly but surely shrunk into his back, now this time you would think Toothless is now an ordinary lizard. " _If your mate asks what I am, just say I'm a rare lizard that you don't know. And you're not lying because you still don't know what kind I am"_ Toothless explained.

"Alright but could you please stop referring Astrid as my mate because we're not a married couple, just a couple, a boyfriend and girlfriend," Hiccup said frustrated and annoyed. After conversing with Toothless he went across his girlfriend's backyard and knocked on the back door. Hearing footsteps, he was answered by Brenda, "Hiccup come in come in. You must be hungry, join in with Astrid while I fix you some food while you walk to school. You still have an hour left so plenty of time."

Hiccup nodded as he went to the dining area where he found Astrid eating breakfast with her backpack seated on a chair next to her. Astrid wore a light blue tunic with an axe imprinted on it. At her bottom she wore a light red skirt that went above her knees about two inches with dark blue leggings and wore a brown leather boots. **(A/n: Hey I don't know if girls where that kind of boots but don't hate, just appreciate.)** Hiccup sat next to Astrid's side right and put down his knapsack next to his chair. He was about to eat when Astrid spotted Toothless still on his shoulder and gasped, "H-Hiccup?! Isn't that the black lizard?!"

Hiccup went along Toothless' idea and played dumb, "Huh? Who this? Nah this is my pet, I actually had him for some a week now. Sure he kind of looks like the black lizard but he's just a rare lizard that's a relative of the marine iguana but the size of a chameleon," Hiccup explained. **(A/n: Okay I just made that up cause I was lazy to search in the net.)**

Astrid nodded in understanding," Alright but what's his name?" she asked.

"Oh? Him, its Toothless." Hearing this Astrid just gave him a look. Hiccup raised a brow asking what's wrong.

"Toothless? You know that's quite an oxymoron for naming a lizard filled with teeth," Astrid deadpanned.

"Toothless? Care to show why that's your name?" Hiccup asked with a grin. Unknown to Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless wore identical grins all the while laughing inside their heads uncontrollably. Hiccup lifted his hand so Toothless could walk on it, Hiccup then placed Toothless on the table so Toothless would go to Astrid's side. As soon he reached Astrid he tilted his head upward and opened his mouth, Astrid raised a brow and gave Hiccup a look again, "Hiccup what am I supposed to-" but she never finished her sentence. As she was talking Toothless suddenly retracted his teeth with a SHINK and showed his gummy smile or famous Toothless grin.

Astrid sat there mouth agape while Hiccup was trying to control his mirth of laughter as Toothless did the same. Alas Toothless laid on his stomach and rolled as he laughed his head off. Soon Hiccup joined in the laughter while Astrid was still bewildered, the laughing brought her back to her senses and punched Hiccup in the arm. With Hiccup's inhuman strength he could still feel the pain the punch Astrid gives, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for teasing me."

"Oh is it always gonna be like this? Because –" Hiccup was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He went eye wide and tensed but realized what was happening and slowly melted into it. Minutes later they pulled away, breathless. They stared at each other in silence until Hiccup broke it, "I could get used to it," he said with a smile as Astrid had a dreamy look on her face. They were pulled out of their little moment by a clearing of throat and a laughing lizard, they turned to see Brenda with an amused smile while Toothless is still laughing. "Quiet you stupid lizard," Hiccup scolded and in response he was once again bitten by Toothless only it didn't hurt as the first time but it stung like an ant bite, "Ow! *sigh* Ms Hofferson I think I might eat on the way to school 'cause _someone_ wouldn't let me eat," Hiccup looked at Toothless who was snickering in his lizard way.

To think a lizard could laugh and act like a human, Hiccup and Toothless were having a mental conversation while they fixed their things and walked off to school.

* * *

-Sidewalk-

Here are our favourite couple, walking hand in hand to school. They were talking random things as they walked but was soon stopped when they heard a yawn. To Hiccup he looked at both of his shoulders to find nothing. Astrid however could see who yawned and was giggling at her boyfriend's denseness or obliviousness. Hiccup stopped his searching as soon as he heard Astrid giggling in amusement, "What's so funny"?

Astrid only pointed at the top of his head in which he raised a brow questioning what's on his head. Curiosity getting the best of him he reached up to his head and felt scales. He only groaned, "Toothless…" he drawled out much to Astrid's amusement and to his annoyance. Said lizard crawled down from his head to his shoulder and leapt towards Astrid's shoulder, Astrid then reached up to scratch Toothless under the chin, which he return with a lick to the cheek and nuzzled her affectionately.

Astrid heard Hiccup saying along the lines under his breath 'ungrateful lizard' and 'traitorous girlfriend' to which she just smiled and leaned in to kiss Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled. He reached to grab Toothless who didn't struggle and placed him on his head again, he didn't mind that Toothless followed him actually. He was glad so whenever he was alone he could have someone to talk to and all the while learning about more his abilities. He held his arm out for Astrid. "Such a gentleman," Astrid said as she giggled. ' _Who would have thought that Astrid could be a soft girl?'_ he thought. Astrid clung onto his arm as they both walked to school.

* * *

-Time skip-

Both boyfriend and girlfriend haven't seen their best friends in their classes since they wanted to tell them that they were now a thing. For some reason Snotlout was quiet than usual, he hasn't tried to bother Hiccup that day, to both him and Astrid's relief.

Other than that they had a good day but they didn't hold hands when they walked in but they still sit beside each other at lunch.

"Where do you think those two went off to?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them the whole day. Maybe they were sick or something?" Astrid suggested. Hiccup shrugged in response. Right now Hiccup was walking Astrid home, his left arm wrapped around Astrid's waist as Astrid's head was leaning on his left shoulder. They were enjoying the quiet, peaceful time. Too bad everything has to end.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" two voices called out their names. They spun around to find Camicazi and Fishlegs behind them. They waved to them as they got closer, "Where have you guys been?"

"Yeah me and Astrid have been looking for you all day."

"Sorry me and 'legs were busy today that we couldn't find some spare time."

"It's alright, but I'm walking Astrid home."

"What do you mean 'walking Astrid home'?" Fishlegs asked. Both Cami and Fishlegs looked at their friends and noticed was Astrid's face was crimson red while Hiccup had a light blush on his face while rubbing the back of his head. They also noticed that Hiccup had his arm around Astrid's waist. Put two and two together **(A/n: Is that how it goes? Correct me if I'm wrong 'cause I heard it very rarely.)** , Cami squealed in joy while Fishlegs laughed whole heartedly.

"I knew that you two would end up together soon!"

"Well guess I lost the bet." Fishlegs now regretted saying that out loud. Astrid and Hiccup both raised an eyebrow and asked.

"M-Me and Cami put on a b-bet when you would end up, I bet a m-month and she b-bet this week." Fishlegs said nervously, knowing a mad Astrid is a dangerous Astrid. Also knowing what Hiccup can do to Snotlout made him more frightened.

"Oh…" that was all they could say. Then they looked at each other and burst out into laughter, confusing the other two.

"Uh we're sorry? And what's so funny?" Cami asked. Can't understand why they're laughing.

"Don't be and we're not mad if that's what you're thinking," Hiccup explained.

"And we're laughing 'cause both of you nearly pissed your pants," Astrid said through giggles. The group chuckled, "So when did you two get together?" Cami asked.

"Where do you want to go? My house or Astrid's house, her house is right behind mine so we're neighbours, then we'll talk there."

"Let's go to yours," the others agreed. So they went off to Hiccup's house. Just then Astrid remembered they're tiny scaly friend, "Hiccup? Where's Toothless?"

Hiccup then remembered his friend, "Oh right, he's in my pocket sleeping." Just then the other two asked who it was. "Oh he's my pet lizard," Hiccup said as he picked Toothless out by the tail from his pocket.

"Isn't he the black lizard?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup was about to answer but Astrid cut him off, "No, Hiccup said he's had him before the field trip. Before you ask, he's just rare species relative to marine iguanas." Both Cami and Fishlegs formed an 'o' in their mouths, a sign they understand.

As they walked to Hiccup's house, Hiccup was telepathically talking to Toothless. _"So how do we this? We have some guests and I'm sure they want to ask how me and Astrid got together."_

" _Don't worry you have another unique ability you gained from me," Toothless said._

" _Really? Can it help of how I can be in two places at once?" Hiccup retorted sarcastically._

" _Yes. You can be at two places at once."_

" _Uh I was being sarcastic about that."_

" _And yet you guessed it. By the way we're almost there."_ Hiccup snapped back to reality and can see his house.

* * *

-Inside Hiccup's house-

All of them where settled in the living room, there was snacks and drinks courtesy of Hiccup himself. They were about to talk when the front door opened, came in Valka, Hiccup's mom.

"Hiccup, I'm home!"

"I'm in here in the living room mom. I've brought some friends." Hiccup got up to greet his step mom. "So care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah sure! That's Fishlegs-" Hiccup pointed to his best friend "Pleased to meet you Mrs Haddock.-" "Next one is Camicazi-" he pointed towards Cami, "Hi-" "And last of all, Astrid. She's also my g-girlfriend…" Hiccup trailed off, not knowing what her mom's reaction might be.

Valka was not one act like five year old of something simple. However in this case she let it slide because she knew that her son had been having problems with girls five years ago. "Oh hello dears, it's a pleasure to meet all of you, especially you Astrid. If you need anything just call me Valka or Val," Valka said with a smile.

"Mom, please don't be embarrass me." At this point Hiccup's whining made everyone chuckle. "Oh I wouldn't do such a thing."

"*sigh* Anyway I'm going to head to my room. I just need to get the pictures from the field trip." Hiccup went up the stairs to his room with Toothless on his head. A few seconds later they arrived as Hiccup started to print the pictures, " _Alright spill. How can I be at two places at once?"_

" _You make yourself another you."_ This of course only made it harder to understand.

" _You want me to make a me? How?"_

" _*sigh* Sometimes I ask myself if you're really a genius."_

" _Of course I'm a genius, I just don't get what you're implying."_

" _It's actually simple: all you have to do is clear your mind first and focus. If you're now open minded then say 'clone' and think how many clones you want to make."_

" _Again still not getting it,"_ At this point Hiccup is getting on Toothless' nerve and might snap at any moment. _"I'll just have to show you then,"_ Toothless then closed his eyes and focused, erasing everything in his mind and keeping a calm and peaceful composure. In this situation, it was a good thing that they have a telepathic connection so Hiccup could hear what was going on Toothless' mind, then he heard a faint whisper but audible enough for him to hear, _"One clone."_

In a cloud of smoke appeared a doppelganger of Toothless stood beside the real Toothless. _"Yo?"_ The clone said.

" _What?! Toothless! It can think on it's own?!"_

" _Of course I can think on my own you muttonhead! What do you think about the meaning of the word 'clone'?! We still have the feelings you know!"_

" _Alright that's enough. Hiccup now you saw me do it, it's your turn to do it."_ Hiccup calmed himself down, knowing that it took a lot of concentration to do this. A few seconds later he had his mind focus then he spoke "One clone." There in a cloud of smoke appeared another Hiccup, he didn't have anything different about him. "So that's it?" the clone asked.

" _Yes. However if you do this frequently and don't abuse it then the next time you do this you won't have to close your eyes and calm your mind. You would only have to say how many clones you want then they'd appear."_ Toothless said as his clone disappeared into nothing.

"Alright guess I'm going down stairs?" the clone Hiccup asked.

"Uh huh, oh by the way here's the pictures for Astrid," Hiccup said as he got the pictures from the printer and gave it to the clone.

" _I almost forgot, if you dispel the clone, the clone's memories will go back to the original which means whatever happens downstairs and when the clone disappears, his memories will go to you."_

" _Wow that's cool!"_ Both Hiccup's said.

"Anyway I'm going to go now, Astrid or mom might come up here and might freak out having two Hiccup's in here," The clone joked. Of course only both Hiccup's laughed as the clone went down stairs chuckling to himself.

" _Great I won't hear the end of this when there's multiples of you. The dry humor would be the death of me."_ Toothless complained as he reverted back to his normal state.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Toothless only gave him an incredulous look. And that shut Hiccup up. _"Anyways let's go outside, we're gonna need more space than here and need to be quiet as possible since what we're going to might be loud, head to the roof."_ Toothless explained. Hiccup nodded as he opened the window and looked if there was someone that might see him. Once he knew there was no one in sight, he quickly morphed his hand into claws and latched himself to the side of the house. Luckily it was made of bricks so he didn't make much noise, if it was wood then he'd be in trouble. He crawled to the roof and morphed his hands back to normal

"Alright now what?" he asked.

" _Just stay put and I'll do the rest."_ Hiccup obeyed what his scaly friend said. Toothless then hovered himself in front of Hiccup then he slammed himself into Hiccup's chest who didn't stumble and was absorbed into him. Hiccup looked at where his friend had gone, he touched himself to find Toothless, "Toothless where are you? Toothless?"

"Calm down you brat, I'm still here," Toothless said irritated.

"What happened?"

"Just sit back and watch." Then all of a sudden, Hiccup's feet turned black, with tints of neon green, it slowly crept upwards until he completely engulfed in dark and green. Then it turned down. There stood above the roof was Hiccup dressed in some sort black armor. The armor covered every single bit of flesh, on the back of his legs were small fins, he also had small fins on his wrists that looked like blades. His torso showed all of the hidden muscles on him, his shoes had small tint of light green on the end and side which was connected to his armor. All in all he was clad in black armor where several lines of neon green, but the logo on his chest seem most appealing. The logo appeared to be the same exact logo of all his shirts and it was in the color of red. The best work of all was his helmet, it's design was a replica of Toothless' head and face but adjusted to Hiccup's face. Though the lenses in his eyes mimicked Toothless, somewhat would say scary, intimidated. All in all it brought fear when it's pupils turned into slits. AND IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!

 **Alright and I am done. Phew! Didn't expect that did you? If you're asking why I sort of used the 'Shadow clone jutsu' technique in this? Because I was bored as fudge and I also ran out of ideas again. Speaking of ideas the one's you read about Toothless related to Marine iguanas are not real. I repeat they are not real, period, exclamation mark.!**

 **Anyways I'll be answering reviews here starting now, let's start with the recent:**

 **lexi1220: I'll try to make my grammar more understandable and lay off the cliché bits but I can't promise you anything. And could you explain more about this beta reading stuff because I just rush in without knowing anything he he he :P but understand that I am a Filipino here but don't worry I don't take it as an offense, I'll just use it as reminder for me.**

 **Commander Chandell 919: That is a good question there. I debated about it the past few days while working on this chapter but I rejected the idea of having a band of superheroes. I'm sorry that I don't include other main characters in this story very often because I have no idea where to put them in this so yeah. Oh and I think only Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug will be here only.**

 **Animals Rule: How big is Toothless you ask? He's the size of a chameleon. Not Pascal in the movie Tangled, the regular chameleon.**

 **And last of all Midnight510: Okay I just want to throw it out there, if you have a sweet tooth about Hiccstrid then lessen you might rot your teeth. Nah just kidding! Anyway About Dagur I'll explain it to you again even though I'm getting tired of it. Dagur will only have the abilities of the Skrill so he won't transform into a dragon. I'll say this there is only one who can transform himself into a dragon and I ain't saying anything but you could take a wild guess. And thank you for the advices about not scratching the chickenpox but I accidentally scratched one before I even knew I had chickenpox. Seriously I didn't know I had chickenpox, I only knew it after I went to the dentist to put on my braces. And also about my braces I had a tough time about it but thanks again for the advice. Now I am chickenpox free and braces hurt only to a minimal. Like on the scale of one to ten, it'll be 3 or 4? Yeah that's it.**

 **Anyway that's all for now and I have run out of things to say.**

 **Or maybe not I realized I forgot to tell you what gave me an idea about Hiccup's armour. Well it came from the T.V show 'Max steel'. I know, I know. It might be a little weird or something. (It's definitely something) But don't you think it's kind a cool? But I think I'll change the part where he turns into different modes. Example the strength part, I think I'll pair it into a Gronckle. Speed will be Speed Stinger but I'll change it into 'Pursuit mode' since Speed Stingers immobilizes the target. Scuba will be the Scauldron or Seashocker? Vote what will be the best in Scuba mode of a dragon. And I'll add a new one which is Accuracy which will be Deadly Nadder. Camouflage, well we know it's the Changewing. Then last of all, the one we're all been waiting for… FLIGHT MODE! NIGHT FURY! *crowd cheers loudly* *people applauding***

 **Alright I'm done for today. But everyone don't forget to leave a review and I'll answer your questions, leave a suggestion or an idea of what you want to read in this story and thank you for all the support and if you have other friends who likes fanfiction then please tell them about this site for other stories they may want to read! Phew! I sound and feel like a Youtuber ending a video.**

 **Okay that's all! SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


End file.
